


The Misadventures of Two Amateur Role Play Enthusiasts

by Boogs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Handcuffs, Lingerie, Living Together, M/M, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Prompto's dumb ideas, Role Plays, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogs/pseuds/Boogs
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have been together for a while now. They are stable in their careers, got a nice house and adopted a few pets together. So what's next? Couples yoga? Setting up retirement plans? Nah. It's time for some good ol' fashion bedroom roleplays. Join our two, ah, heroes(?) as they struggle to create sexy bedroom scenes and actually figure out when the clothes are supposed to come off. Is it before or after Gladio is saved from his warrior tribe by Prompto's, ah, endowment? Why would the tavern wench be naked while serving tables? Ah, why couldn't they have just started with one of them delivering pizzas? Who knows.(aka, the slice of life role play AU no one asked for.)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my first FFXV story! Is it dumb and horny? Yes. I'm sorry but also I'm not.
> 
> I was paired up with the lovely and amazing Peach_Pit who I bullied into making the picture below haha! The other amazing picture is in chapter two and if you would like to see it on twitter you can [click here!](https://twitter.com/miluette/status/1327786860400226304) Thanks again for the amazing artwork, this was so much fun to work on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It started off as a drawing only a parent would ever love enough to put on their fridge. Only maybe not, considering it was deciping two men attempting to get down to the nasties.

“I don’t get it.” Gladio was trying to make sense of this literal crayon drawing, but he was already four glasses of wine in and he was feeling all head empty good times. “I got the saddle on but you’re not even riding me?” He sipped at his fifth glass while his boyfriend squeaked like a chocobo.

“I _am_ riding you! Come on Gladio, see, _see?_ ” He jammed his finger to his cartoon self, who was wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and a bandana, literally riding Gladio with a big :D smile on his face. “You’re my horse! I’m your cowboy! I’m riding you to go fight the bad guys who are trying to take over the the train--”

“Oh, so now this is an orgy?” Gladio’s cheeks were red, and even though this whole conversation was technically about sex, he couldn’t muster much interest. He was more interested in that flash of smooth skin on Prompto’s chest from where his robe was tied too loose to cover up. Said skin was pink with a blush and very much reminded him that they were on a bed _now_ with only thin robes keeping them modest. When he looked back up, Prompto was pouting.

“No! There’s not going to be anyone else but us!”-- _Prompto’s very pretty when he gets frustrated_ , said a very naughty voice that was impeding Gladio’s ability to listen.--“And the wizard that will turn you into a man, but don’t worry! I have a puppet.”

Okay, that got Gladio’s ability to listen to take the wheel. “A what?”

“Yeah, his name is the Great Awesome Tibbles!” Prompto looked _very_ pleased with himself. He held up a finger for Gladio to hold on, drained off his glass, and then continued. “He’s going to turn you into a beastman so you can fuck me!”

Gladio laughed until his whole body matched the colour of their wine. Prompto pouted, but continued with his proposal, fantasy, _thing_ anyways. “So! After I save the train--”

“Without any pants on? Wouldn’t that scare them off?” Gladio was just drunk enough that he was happy to go along with whatever this was. His beautiful, awesome sexy boyfriend stealing trains, or something.

Prompto gave him a look, though it lost most of his power with his face all flush. “There’s a grateful wizard inside that will give me one wish and--”

“You wish for a hung beast of a man that can fuck you senseless?”

Prompto snapped his fingers, looking ecstatic now that Gladio was into it. “Exactly!”

“I can tell you right now that the second that puppet comes out, I’m losing my boner.” Gladio’s voice was amused, though. He still wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but this whole thing was so ridiculous he couldn’t help but go along with it. Admittedly the conversation was losing that shock value that made him forget that this man was all his for the touching. So he reached into Prompto’s robe and got his hand on that perky pink nipple that had been staring at him for the last few minutes.

“Okay fine, we’ll get rid of the puppet but--could you stop that!” Propmto smacked at Gladio’s wrist, and he pulled his hand back with a frown. It turned into a bark of a laugh at Prompto's adorable pout. “Could you stop being a horny bastard and, uh--”

“Be a horny bastard?” Gladio gave a pointed look down at the picture, then raised an eyebrow at Prompto. “Hon, have you looked at this room?” He used his wine glass to gesture to the honeymoon suite they had gotten. They hadn’t booked this room, but thanks to some internal issues the kind folks at Galdin Quay upgraded them for free. They were already out here in celebration of their unexpected success in their careers, and this just made it feel as if they were being rewarded by the universe. "What was it you said when we first walked in?"

Prompto slumped, his pout getting even more pouty. “That the bed was big enough to fit you?"

Gladio tipped his glass towards him. "And…?"

Prompto’s more pouty pout became his poutiest pout. "That I couldn't wait to fuck you on it." He said this like a teenager getting lectured by his parents. Gladio would be a little offended if he hadn’t just finish his fifth glass of wine.

"Wow. Don't be too enthusiastic about it." The glass was placed to the side, and he shifted to face his lover. He cupped his pouty face and thumbed at the pretty flush on his cheeks. "I'm not saying no, just to put it on the backburner for now.” Prompto didn’t look convinced, so he figured it was time that he came out with his secret. “Come on. I've been lubed up for almost an hour now. Don't let that go to waste."

That got a reaction. Prompto’s eyes widened in shock and he immediately scrambled off the bed. Gladio watched him, laughing, as he went towards one of their suitcases, and scrambled for the _special_ bag. “You should have told me sooner! I would have totally gotten ready!”

“It’s ‘kay.” Gladio was lounging on the bed, watching as a drunk Prompto struggled with the straps of his strap on. He could have helped him, but he thought it was cute and selflessly remained a lump until Prompto had strapped his dick on and was ready.

“Okay! Let’s not let your lubed butt go to waste?”

“What? No foreplay?”

Prompto paused. It was just for a half second but it was still enough to throw Gladio into a giggle fit. “Okay! I get it! There will be so much foreplay you’re going to get sick of it!”

Gladio was still giggling when Prompto made it back to the bed, hovering over him on all fours with his dick pressed against his hip. He was kissing at his giggling face with a vengeance - or maybe just trying to get his attention. It worked, because Gladio rolled onto his back and looped his arms around his shoulders. “Shush! How am I supposed to romance you if you won’t stop laughing!”

“You’re right! You’re right!” Gladio made the effort to sober up, but it was worth it to be able to lean up and press his lips against his. For now, cowboys and horse beasts were the last things on their minds.


	2. Cowboys and Horses and Horse...men...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes start their adventure!

Gladio and Prompto lived in a small two story house. It was small only in the sense of total square feet, but still large enough that the six foot six man living there could walk around without feeling cramped. The house, however, wasn’t the main draw, but the space on the property. Their driveway was large enough that it could fit in both their cars and have space for Prompto’s clients' vehicles too, when he had the time. In the back, both had worked for the better part of a year to get it looking how they wanted. They had a pond, a beautiful garden, and a nice patio space to host their friends. Not to mention, their beautiful little Princess, a large Golden Receiver, had enough room to run around. 

As lovely as the place was, coming back to it after vacation was bittersweet, even if they missed their pets. Hell, Noct Jr, their whiny black cat, refused to be out of Prompto’s arms the hour after their return. 

This had left Gladio to do most of the unpacking, but it was a good trade off for the new background on his phone. They both got an extra day off from work to have the time to reorganize themselves and decompress, so the mood in the house was calm and peaceful. That was probably why Prompto’s sudden need to talk about this topic came out of nowhere. 

“So, I’m really thinking we might need to use this whole place for this.” Prompto had Noct Jr in one arm now, his other hand forming in L in front of him, tongue out as though he was about to start taking pictures. Gladio was about to ask what ‘this’ he was talking about, but he answered before he had the chance. “Princess can be the robber! Then Noct Jr can be the old man that turns you into a sex horse man!”

At this point, that throw away conversation over drinks was just about five days days ago, but Gladio remembered it like it had just been talked about this morning. Could he be blamed? Who the hell would forget a conversation like that? “Oh yeah, and then after we can let them in our bedroom when we fuck.” 

“Okay first of all, that was one time and I didn’t realize she was there!” Gladio was actually being productive and putting the dirty clothes in the laundry room, so he couldn’t see Prompto pouting at him. Didn’t matter; he could feel it like the man had just thrown his whole face at him from across the room. “You forgive me, right Princess?”

Princess gave an excited bark, clearly not understanding what was happening but pleased to be rewarded with ear scratches. There was a mad meow and then an ‘ow!’ which Gladio could assume was Noct Jr being upset that Prompto wasn’t paying enough attention to him. “Anyways! No! This will work! Obviously the sexy stuffs will be in the bedroom, but everything before we can make it a whole thing!”

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with having our pets included with the foreplay.” Gladio, at this part, had finished dividing the laundry, but decided to give up there. It was a long drive from Galdin Quay to their home, after all, and he was tired. He had been fighting it, but the yawn that forced itself out of his mouth finally made him give up.

“It’s not that kind of foreplay! It’s more like, like world building!” Prompto insisted as Gladio walked past. He made a beeline for the couch, with Prompto falling into step behind him, purring kitty in tow. “I’ll make up a whole plan and I’ll get the outfits and it--it’ll be fun! I swear it--”

“Babe, I’m not saying no.” At this point, Gladio had reached the couch, and laid down. Princess joined him nearly as soon as his head hit the throw pillow, squeezing herself in the tiny bit of space between his body and the couch. Gladio put a hand on her head when it was on his chest and nodded for Prompto to sit down by his legs, which he did. “If this is something you want to try, we’ll try it. But I want some part in this too, okay?”

Prompto didn’t perk up, but his eyes did get a little more wide and bright. It was a look that, if there wasn’t a heavy dog weighing him down, would have had to be punished with kisses. He nodded, and Gladio settled down a little more comfortably. “Okay. So, first things first. No saddle.”

Prompto’s cry of outrage was very much put on, but it startled Noct Jr enough that he jumped out of his arms and just stared at him from a distance. “But Gladddddyyy~”

“No 'Gladdy'; it’s not happening.” Prompto pouted, and Gladio just started to laugh. “If we put our heads together, bet we can think of a better way for you to ride me.”

“That’s the spirit!” Prompto lay down in the tiny bit of space left to give him a kiss. Gladio looped an arm around him to keep him from falling, and eventually Noct Jr wandered over to settle in the crook behind Prompto’s knee. They began to talk more about their first role play, but the pull of sleep was a little too strong, and they ended up napping together instead.

(Gladio had a really weird dream about Prompto turning into a horse and Noct Jr telling him the only way to get his husband back was to ride him into the sunset. He was going to but Princess beat him to it. She yelled, ‘didn’t you hear? Beastality is in!’ just before Gladio woke up. Princess didn’t get any treats that day.) 

\--

The next day, their work lives started up again, and they were both a little too busy to do much about their new dip into the role play scene. Gladio, over the course of the last five years, had changed his career three times (at first a private trainer, then a cook, and now a somewhat popular cooking Youtuber with a newly-released cookbook) and had been somehow moderately successful in all of them. His days were rather chaotic balancing the three of them. However, he was a person who really wasn’t happy to spend most of his days idle, so he was happy to do it. 

Prompto, on the other hand, was a machinist and made quite a bit ‘playing with his hands’ as he liked to say. On one side he liked to do his photography, and on the other he fixed up cars. That last one he always said was a passion of his, and didn’t really care if he made a profit or not. He had a small but loyal client base, which ranged from the neighbour of his childhood home, to CEO of one of the largest investment firms on this side of the country.

On this day, some three months after their vacation, said CEO was taking up their couch, trapped there by a cuddly Noct Jr. He looked as if he was moments from being one with the furniture. Prompto, who had gone off to wipe the oil and grease off his body, was in the kitchen, getting a head start on dinner. That was the scene that Gladio saw when he walked into the house. 

“Hey, Noct.” He called towards the couch, which grunted back at him for his efforts. The couch was a lost cause, so Gladio went over to Prompto for his welcome home kiss. Prompto was in a good mood today, and what was usually a quick peck to the lips turned into an arms behind neck, pulling down for several kisses kind of greeting. It was always those ones that targeted his IQ, because Gladio stupidly replied, “That was a kiss.”

“Hell yeah it was, baby cakes!” Prompto was _grinning_ , a mischievous little thing that said there was going to be a _surprise_. Gladio liked surprises, but he also liked kissing his boyfriend, so he leaned in and took some more of those welcome back greetings.

“Can’t you guys flirt when I’m not here?” Groaned a tired-looking Noctis-shaped couch. 

Prompto whined dramatically, throwing his head back and letting Gladio press kisses to his neck instead. “But we save all our flirting just for when you come around!”

“We’re really backed up.” Gladio nibbled at his neck in a way that made Prompto burst into giggles. They both relished the loud groan that got them, and broke apart laughing. Though that was only because Prompto was in the middle of cooking, and Gladio wanted to get out of his work clothes. It was an unusually hot fall day, and Gladio was already removing his clothes from his sweaty body before he even hit the bedroom. 

He closed the door behind him and noticed a box smack dab in the middle of the bed. It was already open, with a little sheet of paper on top with writing in large block letters; ‘TOMORROW’S THE NIGHT BABY!!!!’ followed by a little doodle of Prompto, as if Gladio didn’t think the only other person in their home with thumbs wrote this. He looked into the box and grinned. Yeah, there it was. Their costumes for their roleplay. They looked just as ridiculous as when they bought them online, and Gladio couldn’t help but be excited as he pulled out each article. He even had the striped robber costume for Princess, and a little cat sized cape for Noct Jr’s old man role. That last one was the one he brought out, after he had changed into something more comfortable. 

Prompto was manning the stove, but as soon as Gladio entered the space, his eyes were on him, bright and sparkly and expectant. (Which perfectly matched the eyes that Princess was giving at the cooking food.) Gladio held up the cape and _grinned_. The suppressed squee that came out of Prompto’s throat was probably as loud as it would have been if he didn’t try to silence it. Noctis, who had gotten off the couch with the toll of terrible pillow hair, looked between the two of them confused. Eventually though, his eyes fell on the costume and his eyes went big in delight.

“Is that for Jr?” Noctis looked so happy but even so Gladio couldn’t help but hesitate and shoot a look at Prompto. Yeah, it was just a cat sized cape, but it was bought with the purpose of being a part of a sex act. Propmto didn’t even look phased, and replied, “Yep! It’s for your son alright! Why don’t you put it on, bond a little.” He tossed Gladio a wink, one that did nothing but confuse him. He handed over the cape anyways. 

Noct Jr was all content looking on Noctis arms, but he was eyeing the cape warily. It was hard to tell if he knew it was for him, or if he just saw a new thing and instantly didn’t like it. Either way, he was mad when Noctis put him down. He meowed at him, very affronted, as Noctis went about ripping open the packaging. “Yeah, I hear you just hold on a sec, okay?” He got a moody meow back for his troubles, and Prompto giggled in the background.

“He’s going through his teenage rebellious phase, make sure to be patient with him, dad.”

Noctis got the cape out, though he didn’t celebrate it. He groaned at Prompto’s words instead, though his eyes were only for getting that cape on that cat. “It’s weird when you call me that.”

“Okay! Then be patient with me too, daddy.”

Gladio snorted on his own laughter, and had to turn around so that he wouldn’t scare Noct Jr. He didn’t see it but the cat gave him a _look_ which almost matched the offended one that the human he got his name from threw at him. “That’s…! Not funny!” Noctis was _bright red_ and so flustered his voice broke on the first word. They definitely hit a nerve, but that didn’t stop the two of them from laughing as Noctis dressed up his son. 

“Don’t know how you can stand to be around these two all the time.” Noctis was pouting as he rubbed at Noct Jr’s cheeks, which got him a loud, pleased pur. ‘Those two’ were watching from the kitchen, necks bent so that they could see the little cape on Noct Jr. 

“It fits.” Prompto whispered.

“He’s happy.” Gladio whispered simultaneously. 

They looked at each other, and nothing more needed to be said. Tomorrow was going to be the night.

(In the background Noctis tried to ask them what they were smiling like idiots over but was ignored. He didn’t get an answer until he was talking to Luna about it, and she joked that it might have been a sex thing. Noctis regretted asking.)

\--

The next day, it was business as usual. Well, other than the texts that they had swapped each other over the day. It would have seemed random and vague to anyone else looking in, but to each other, they might have well been writing liquid gold. It was all still very ridiculous, but Gladio couldn’t help but be excited for it, even if there was this small part of him that wondered if he would really find any of this sexy. Though that was mostly waved away by the thought ‘only one way to find out’ and didn’t dwell on it for long.

Coming home after felt...different. Not in a bad way, especially since he walked in on Prompto dancing around the kitchen in nothing but his socks and boxers. He was portioning out some soup from a take out container, with an expectant Princess supervising. The music was loud enough that Prompto didn’t hear him come in just yet, so Gladio stayed back a little to watch him do his thing. He didn’t get to watch long before Prompto did a half twirl, saw him and _shrieked_.

“How long have you been standing there not saying anything?!” Prompto picked up a tea towel and chucked it at him. Gladio deflected it, still chuckling as Propmto continued to rant at him. “You look like a class A creep! That’s totally _not_ how my noble steed is supposed to act!” 

“I’m sorry!” Gladio wasn’t that sorry, and Prompto knew it. He got another tea towel, and when Gladio got close enough, swatted him with it. Gladio took his punishment until he was _giggling_. He managed to withstand the assault and got close enough to trap Prompto in a hug and stop his attack. “I’m sorry!” He said again with one big handful of Prompto’s butt. 

Prompto’s squawk of outrage reverbated from deep within the cleavage his face was pushed into. Gladio didn’t pay attention to it, and pressed kisses over his face until he felt Prompto melt into his arms a little. 

“Okay okay! You can be my steed! Come here, big guy.” Prompto wrestled his hands free for long enough to cup at his face and bring him in for a proper kiss. He might have let it linger for just a few moments longer than usual. Just to the point that when he pulled away Gladio leaned forward for more before he caught himself. That little action was enough for Prompto to get all his cockiness back from before he was scared shitless. “There! One welcome home kiss, as agreed in the unspoken contract we signed when we got this place.” He patted at his cheek before he removed the hand that was still firmly on his ass. “Now get out of here! Out of your work clothes! Dinner down your throat! I want to get this started!” He swatted at Gladio’s ass as he left him, which got him a cheeky wink back. If not for the plans they had, Prompto might have followed after him and would help him out of his work clothes all right.

Prompto shook himself out of that thought and took a breath to ignore the faint pulsing in his pants. He was excited in more ways than one, and he was never the one that knew how to be patient. For his first role play though, he would push past it and remind himself of the very delicious reward in the very near future. 

Gladio came back out with his hair down, cleaned and wearing his comfy clothes. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but with what they were about to do they Prompto couldn’t take his hands off him. As soon as he was in reach Prompto’s arms were back around him, pulling him down so he could attack at his face with his lips. Gladio leaned into the assault, offering up his own counter attack as the soup cooled on the counter. “Don’t you want to get to the good stuff?” Gladio had offered at one point, and got legs around his waist as a very compelling rebuttal. Prompto was clearly excited, in a way that, in any other situation, would require at least one orgasm until he was calmed down enough to focus. In the plan that they had drawn up, though, or rather the one that they had talked about last night right before they were too tired to be awake, Prompto had a few rules to put down. Most were very practical, such as a safe word, how Gladio shouldn’t feel the need to go exactly on script and to have fun with it, and the last very important one; no orgasms that day until the scene started. It should have been the easiest one, but the more Prompto tried to hump at his abs the more he had to fight to remember it. 

“Babe, babe.” Glaido used his height to his advantage and leaned his head back far enough that Prompto had to redirect his barrage to his throat. “You’re breaking your own rules here.” When that didn’t seem to work he went with a slightly more desperate, “C’mon baby don’t make me the bad guy.” 

That worked. Prompto leaned back, if only so he could fix Gladio with a look. “Do you want to be the bad guy instead? Maybe you can be my _naughty_ horse.” He made a sound that Gladio guessed was supposed to be a sultry neigh, but just turned into some raspberry that covered him in spit. Gladio gawked, because _ew_ (but it did have the unintentional effect of cooling off their libidos). “What the hell was that?” Gladio put Prompto down, who after a second of realizing what he just did, started to laugh.

“Crap, okay! Not that, let's just stick to the plan I guess.” He was still a little needy though, and it showed on the way he put his hands on his chest and went on his tiptoes to try and get another kiss. Gladio allowed nothing more than a short peck, and it seemed to sooth his beast of a boyfriend some. “But you’ll be my bad guy later, right?” He let his finger drag down his chest, and flattered his eyelashes at him. Gladio pretended to let that affect him.

“Can we go through this one before we start planning the next one?” He let his hand sooth down his arm, before he gave it a pat to gently prob him onwards. Another kiss and the message was received. The soup that Prompto had lapled out was more lukewarm than hot but neither of them took the extra time to heat it up. Instead, they both ate what was there, stealing glances at each other like they were sharing some kind of secret. It was a wonder how they even got that through that meal without getting their hands on each other again. 

It had been decided last night that the two of them would get prepared separately, and meet the other for the grand reveal. They had each tried on their costumes to make sure that they fit, but hadn’t seen the other in it just yet. Admittedly Gladio thought the surprise was a little silly, but now that he was here he could almost admit to being excited about it. He took Princess with him, to dress him up in his little fit, which included a little back mask that she’d actually seemed to really like wearing. He let her out of the laundry room he was dressing in, and went in to get himself ready.

He was supposed to be a horse, but there weren’t really any ‘sexy’ horse costumes that Gladio was going to agree to wear. So they went with something that was a little more cowboy-ish. Admittedly the outfit they chose wasn’t exactly sexy, but Gladio wasn’t wearing the whole outfit. Out of all the clothes he got in the set, the only thing he had on from it was the half vest with fringe and a brown vest underneath (also with fridge). The rest was from his own closet; briefs that were really close to his own skin tone, a tan button up and brown boots. Propmto had told him that he had one more surprise add to this costume (which was most definitely not a staddle) and so Gladio thought it might be best to keep it basic. Still, he thought his ‘horse’ outfit looked good, good enough to get himself ridden, at least. He probably spent more time than needed checking himself out in the mirror. Long enough at least that he heard Prompto yell, “Where’s my steed?!” Just outside the door.

So Gladio stepped out, or he opened the door and leaned his forearm against the door frame. “Neigh.” He said in a lower register, enough that it made Prompto stop in his tracks. Speaking of, Gladio took a moment out giving him eyes to instead rank them down his lovers outfit.

Prompto looked….adorable. From the top it was almost exactly as advertised on the costume box. There was the plaid long sleeve, the cheap looking vest with the sheriff badge pinned to it, and a cute bandana around his neck (actually, that was Gladio’s). On the bottom though…well.

“I would ask if there was something in your pocket.” Gladio was just, looking at the ‘prize’ of the outfit, not able to look away just as much as Prompto couldn’t stop looking at him. “But you don’t have any.” Yeah, Prompto really did have the costume down to a T, because he forgot one of the parts that were supposed to come from home. The pants under the chaps. 

Yep, from the tops of his thighs to just below his hips, he was just leaving it all out there. It even looked like he had trimmed his pubes into an upside down V. Wait, actually-- “Did you try to shave a star on your junk?”

Prompto seemed to snap out of his illusion enough that he looked down at himself and cupped his hands around the ‘star’ in question. “Yeah! You noticed from that far away?” He looked so proud of himself that Gladio decided not to admit ‘no, but I’m used to your take on shapes at this point.’

Instead he said, “Air drying today, Shieff?”

Just as Prompto had snapped out of his illusion, he snapped right back in. “Maybe I am! But why would you care! You’re just a horse that shouldn’t be talking!” He had moved until he was in front of Gladio now, touching him as soon as he was able. “My very strong, sexy...solid horse…” He lost himself just petting and groping at his abs. Honestly, this wasn’t even anything out of the norm, but Gladio still cleared his throat. He _was_ a horse after all, so he probably shouldn’t be talking. 

“Huh? Oh! I have something for you!” Prompto whipped out what was…a headband with some kind of fabric on it? It took several seconds of staring until Gladio realized they were supposed to be horse ears.

“Where were you keeping that? In your ass?” Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to talk, but even he would only go so far with the freakiness. 

“I’m not that talented.” Prompto was _giggling_ , but he did have his junk out, so honestly, Gladio would probably do whatever he said. 

He leaned down low enough to let Prompto put them on his head, only straightening up when he seemed happy with it. Prompto took a step back to get another look at him, and really, did this usually have so much staring at each other? He would have thought there would be some porn worthy dialogue at this point.

“Wow.” Prompto’s smile was unexpectedly warm and precious, and didn’t really seem to fit in their current situation (still made Gladio feel all warm though). “We’re really doing this, huh?”

“Neigh.” Gladio, the horse, replied.

At that moment, Princess wondered between them, tail wagging and decked out in her cartoonish black and white striped doggie jammies. 

Prompto straightened up. “Right! The robber is heading for the--!” Princess seemed to realize they were talking about her, and doubled back to them panting and happy. They both had to give her some pats before she was pleased enough to walk away again. “The robber is heading towards the train! Come my noble steed! We have to stop her before she robs everyone blind!”

Gladio nodded, sternly, before he dropped and picked him up bridal style. Ordinally, Prompto wanted to literally ride him, but Gladio axed that thought and figured this would be a good compromise. During planning, Prompto had grumbled and sighed but now he _whooped_ when he was picked up, and pointed at where Princess was laying on the floor. So, Gladio jogged at her. Thankfully this time, Princess got that _this was a game_ and as soon as she saw them coming, she _booked it._

Obviously they had to ‘catch her’ but Princess wasn’t making it easy, and having to carry Prompto was a hindrance. Princess, the brat, _knew that_ and leapt over tables and jumped on couches to avoid them. (Noct Jr watched, wide eyed and manic, and everytime they got too close, he would paw at them eagerly.) Eventually, Prompto jumped out of Gladio’s arms and Gladio cornered her so Prompto could wrestle her ‘into submission.’ Really, it was just until she was laying down for about a few seconds, and then they let her go to do her own thing.

“The robber has been caught!” Prompto proclaimed as Gladio opened the backdoor to let said robber tinkle. “Everyone is safe and sound!”

“Was that supposed to be sexy?” Gladio asked in all honesty, picking dog hair off of his vest.

He was ignored. “No one has to worry anymore! You don’t have to thank me, it’s part of my sheriff duty!” Prompto _booked_ it to duck behind the couch, where Noct Jr was currently laying on.

“It may be your job but I still have to reward you!” Said the great wizard Tibbles, in a voice that sounded oddly similar to the voice Prompto did to make fun of Gladio’s deeper baritone. “I am a very powerful wizard you see, and to show my gratitude I will make your deepest desire come true.” 

Prompto raced back to his previous spot. “Oh, no! I wouldn’t be able to accept it.”

Back behind the couch, nearly tripping over the robber that just finished up her business. “I insist! You won’t have to tell me anything! I can see what’s in your heart and the deed is done.” The great wizard started to clean himself, but was maliciously still talking. “So say I! The Awesome Wizard Tibbles!”

“Is this when I’m human?” Gladio had forgotten his notes in his other, not as tight pants. The slap to the arm when Prompto passed him to get back into position told him to _shut up and stay a horse._

“My greatest desire…” Prompto trailed off in a way that would make a teenage drama before a commercial break jealous, and took Gladio’s hand. “Whatever it may be, we still have a lot of work to do, right _horsey?_ ” He winked at that last line, and Gladio was instantly clued in to where they were in the story.

“Yes!” Shit. “Neigh!”

He was giving an encouraging hand squeeze before he was getting pulled eagerly to the starwell. _This_ was where the role play actually turned sexy, as evidenced when Gladio slapped at Prompto’s exposed ass, he got a cheerful, excited giggle back. 

Still, sexy whatever or not, the first thing they did was wash the dog hair off their hands before they actually made it to the bed. Gladio knew the role that he was supposed to play, but knowing what was about to happen, he pulled Prompto in a little closer to coax him into a kiss, or two, or three. The fourth was denied and he was told to ‘stick to the script you beast’. So he got into the bed, but swung an arm and a leg over Prompto’s body, making him squeak.

“What? I’m a clingy horse.” Gladio gave in way of explanation, before realizing his mistake. “Neigh.”

“That’s better!” Prompto called, and then without any leeway, gasped so dramatically Gladio startled. “My stead! A change had befallen you while we were sleeping!”

It took Gladio a couple of beats to catch onto what was happening. “Nei--shieff! My, ah, partner.” They didn’t really practice what they would be saying, just the gist of it. “This is weird.”

“You’re doing great!” Prompto flashed him two thumbs up, before going back right into character. “You--you’re human!” He immediately broke back out of it to whisper, “You can take off the ears.” 

Gladio took off the ears, took a deep breath, and channeled all the acting talent he had back when he was in his grade six play. “I’m human!” He said, patting at his face and chest just as dramatically as his line delivery. “I can talk! I only have two legs I--” He paused, then in a sudden idea, he got on his knees, grabbed at his shirt and just ripped it open.

“Holy shit.” Prompto was wide eyed, his mouth open and pink to his ears. “Take me now.”

Gladio ignored him. “My body! What happened to my--uh--beautiful horse shape!?”

There were several beats, before Gladio patiently leaned forward and whispered, “That’s your cue, honey.”

“Oh!” Prompto struggled up to his knees too, putting him face level to Gladio’s chest. “This, this must have been my deepest desire.” He had his hands on Gladio’s exposed chest, which he took as a sign to just take his shirt off. “I have--I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Gladdy--my stead.”

“I love you too baby.” Gladio had a couple of seconds of silence for his ‘mistake’ to kick in before he amended, “Shieff.” He got a swift swat to his chest, and he was chuckling as Prompto went on.

“Nothing in my wildest dreams could have imagined how beautiful you could be.” Honestly, the words would have been sweet, if they weren’t delivered like he was auditioning for a parody soap opera. “I have always wanted to be able to connect to you in a way that would have been forbidden if you were a horse, but now, here you are! A man the same as I!” Gladio was not expecting it when Prompto reached down and just shamelessly groped him, but he wasn’t complaining. “This is truly my wildest desire!”

Gladio couldn’t help himself, he laughed. He thought for a moment Prompto might get annoyed at him for it, but not so long after he was laughing too. It was all just so silly, that even with the hand right on his junk, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Ah, Shieff, you big hunk of a man, I always wished for you to ride me in a _different_ way.” Gladio winked and nudged at Prompto, whose eyes _lit up_.

“ _Yes!_ Okay, yes, sexy time!” Just like that, the pants were off, the condom was received, and Gladio was on his back, with a very eager Prompto straddling his leg. Honestly, Gladio was having fun, but he wasn’t exactly turned on through this whole thing. Even now, he was only about half hard, and he thought Prompto would be similar. That was until the man just plopped down on his leg, and Gladio could feel how wet he was. 

“Whoa, damn.” His hands went to his hips, drinking in the tripmuent look on Prompto’s (the Sheiff’s?) face. “You’re really into this, huh?”

Prompto picked up the discarded horse ears that were somehow still hanging onto the bed and asked, “Can you keep these on?” Gladio put the ears back on. “Yeah, I’m _really_ into this.”

Then they were kissing. The most important part of Prompto was already exposed, so he was still in his full outfit. This wouldn’t be the first time that they would fuck with clothes on, but there was something about that plastic star badge digging into his collarbone that was...hot? Oh shit, was Gladio actually getting off to this or was it just Prompto? He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter much when Prompto reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick.

“Oh~ My noble steed! It seems as though there were some parts of you that the wizard didn’t change!”

Gladio let his head fall back as dramatically as it could against pillows. “Oh come on.”

Prompto _giggled_ , and then he was ripping open the condom package. Gladio had never been with anyone who could pull off being so cute and so sexy at the same time. They had been together for years, but sometimes, even then he was wearing horse ears and pretending to have a horse penis, it just stuck out again. He loved him, and though that was probably evidenced by the fact he was willing to wear _horse ears_ during sex he still grabbed that back of his neck before he could go too far and pulled him in for a kiss. Prompto went willingly, and Gladio could _taste_ the smugness on his lips as he reached down to stroke at his hardness.

“Oh wow, you’re all ready to go.” Prompto breathed against his lips, twisting his wrist in a way that always made Gladio roll his hips up. “Was it the horse ears?” Prompto _squeaked_ , happily, when Gladio squeezed at his waist as if he was about to pick him up and flip them over. He didn’t, but he was more than smug to have been able to get that noise out of him.

“You know, for a shieff that’s real grateful to be fucking his horse partner, you’re kind of a jerk.” 

“You’re not going to be saying that in just a minute, my pretty pretty horsie.” Prompto kissed him one more time before he was pulling back up. He rolled the condom on just like he had done a million times before, and Gladio thought that it was go time. Only, Prompto lingered, gazing at him like he was sizing him up. They had been together for so long that it was no longer a look that Gladio was used to getting, though it dove that same kind of heat through him that it used to. What could he say? He was always a sucker for getting attention from good looking people.

“You’re still getting used to your new body, huh?” Prompto said this slowly, as if an idea was still turning in his head as he spoke. It would have been a little unnerving but exciting, if Prompto didn’t end it with a wink and two finger guns. “Why don’t we try something to help ease your mind, my beautiful sexy horse-man?”

“Huh?” Gladio watched as Prompto then got off of him (what the hell) and _walked away (what the hell?!)_. He reached for--something that Gladio couldn’t see, but he was a little distracted by the fact that Prompto was bending down. In his outfit, it left nothing to the imagination. “Sooo….” Prompto turned around and straightened up, and it took Gladio some time to tear his eyes away from his smooth, toned thighs, to work his way up to the--

“Ah.” Handcuffs. They weren’t new in their sex life but they were admittedly not used much on him. He liked to touch, and Prompto liked to be manhandled, so they were mostly brought out on anniversaries or bad days. More than half the time, when Prompto held them loosely in his hand like that, letting them dangle with a questioning eyebrow raise and a smirk on his face Glaido would politely decline. This time, though, the answer was a “Hell yeah, get your sexy ass back over here.”

Prompto got his sexy ass back over there with a spring to his step. Even though they didn’t use the handcuffs that much Prompto pulled them open like he had done so a million times before and took his rightful seat right on Gladio’s stomach. “What’s our safe word tonight, babe?”

Gladio hummed to show that he was listening, even though he was very distracted when Prompto leaned forward to properly lock him up. There might have been a bit of a lull but that wasn’t enough to get Prompto any less wet, and he felt it with every little shift he made. “Ah, oranges?”

“Oranges.” The handcuffs were secured, locking him against the headboard. Gladio had been in this set before and he knew they would hold, but he tried to get out of them anyways. They held, and Prompto’s slow smile made a promise that went straight to Gladio’s dick. “What a sweet safe word.” Prompto, who was pressing his wet naked cunt against his stomach, and who had been walking around in assless chaps for the better part of an hour, reached forward and booped his nose. “Just like you my sweet handsome horse!”

Gladio tried to bite at his finger, though Prompto pulled away too fast. “Tsk tsk! That’s not how people deal with their feelings!” He even waggled his finger at him, and not for the first time Gladio was wondering just _how_ into this Prompto was. He tested it out by replying, “I’m not a person. I’m a sexy horseman.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Yeah okay, verdict, Prompto was very into this. He shifted to the side enough that he could reach down and wrap his hand around Gladio’s dick again--annoyingly loose and teasing--and gave him a stroke. Gladio grunted, hands already twisting in the handcuffs, wanting to get his hands on Prompto and move him to more important matters. “And I’m really going to enjoy you.”

“Can you enjoy me while you’re sitting on my face?” Gladio raised his eyebrows expectedly, and from the way that Prompto paused he could tell that he could be persuaded. “C’mon, I got this from now to give you more than one type of riding, right?”

It was so cheesy that Gladio thought that Prompto would make fun of him for it, but instead he blushed up to his ears. Okay, tucking that new information away for later. “Mm, yeah, okay.”

So Prompto moved, flippinging himself around to put his knees under his armpits and then sitting back until he was shoving his sex into Gladio’s face. It wasn’t exactly what Gladio had in mind, but he didn’t mind having to strain his neck a little to get at his prize. “Ah! Whoa there Gladdy!” Prompto pulled away again and Gladio let his head thump back against the pillow with an annoyed sigh. It must have been louder than he thought because Prompto was _giggling_. “Don’t give me that! I’m trying to take the time to appreciate your new body!”

“Yeah, that’s nice, I’m horny and trying to eat out my Shieff.” Gladio was ready for a fight--Pompto could be annoyingly...annoying when he was in his teasing moods--but instead he got a face full of ass and vulva. “Okay okay, easy boy.” Prompto said, laughing, even though he was so wet Gladio was seriously considering asking him for a snorkel. “Just, take it slow, okay?”

Gladio did not. He knew Prompto enough that when he said ‘take it slow’ he meant ‘I want to have at least two orgasms before we finish up.’ So as soon as Prompto was properly on his face again, he was eating him out like a man given his first meal in two days. Prompto, thankfully, didn’t try to tease him by pulling away, though he did keep saying things like ‘Gladdy!’ and ‘This isn’t slow at all!’ as he was running his hands along his sides, stomach and legs. If Prompto had any more complaints, Gladio didn’t hear him when he managed to get his tongue to hit that spot inside him that made him tremble through his orgasm. 

“Ahhh horsy you sure are good at that.” He moaned, when gladio flicked at his oversensitive clit, both because he knew Prompto liked that tiny bit of extra simulation and also because he wanted to be a brat and make him loud. “You sure you've never done that before?”

“Maybe I’ve just been thinking about it for so long it was easy once I got to it.” He didn’t make any sense, but Glaido wasn’t really thinking about that when he was licking his boyfriend’s juices off his beard. He was in a good enough mood that he didn’t even care when Prompto’s nearly kicked him in the face when he was easing off of him, turning himself around one more time so that he could lean against Gladio’s side and kiss him.Gladio always found it hot that Prompto very much didn’t mind tasting himself immediately after, and that feeling went right down to his dick, which was now so hard it was nearing on painful. 

“Mm, babe, sheriff, you ready for one more ride?”

Prompto, who was all bravado even though he was still riding on his first orgasm said, “Mmyep.” and unsurprisingly followed that up with, “In, ah, maybe a minute.”

Gladio laughed, a sound that was only interrupted when Prompto wrapped his hand around him again. He wasn’t teasing this time, but it wouldn’t be enough to get him off either. Just enough to take the edge off until they got to the fun parts. Glaido appreciated it, but he was still rolling his hips against his hand, breath hitching whenever Prompto would squeeze at him that little bit harder. “Mm, sheriff has it been a minute yet?”

“Almost.” Prompto was looking at him, though, in a way that would have set off alarms in Gladio’s head, if he didn’t actively have a hand on his dick. “But I do have one last surprise for you.” He kissed him, a quick peck of a thing before he was just _gone_. Okay, not gone, because he was still in Gladio’s line of sight, but Gladio was hard and horny and wanting more, so he might as well have gotten into his car and drove over to the next city. 

“Promptooo.” Glaido wasn’t one to whine, but that’s what the handcuffs did to him. He was rolling his hips into nothing, watching the way that Prompto bent over and showing _everything_ off.

“I’ll be right there!” He was right there some seconds later, but he didn’t come alone. In his hand was a riding crop, or no. It looked like one but it was definitely from a sex shop; the kind that barely felt like anything no matter how hard you slapped. “One more ride, my steed?” He held the crop up, twisting it between his fingers as if giving Gladio a better view would make him change his mind. At this point, all it needed to do was answer one question before he would agree to it.

“Will it get you on me already?”

“Yep!”

“Then fuck it, let’s go, get on me Prompto, Sherrif, I don’t even care anymore.” He got a whip across the thigh for that. Honestly, those things were like a light caress from the wind on a summer day, but the shock of it still made him jump.

“Take some deep breaths my sexy horse.” Finally, finally, Prompto got into position. He hovered over him, one hand holding his dick in place while he lowered himself just enough to rest the very tip of him between his lips. “I got you.”

He said that, but Prompto was in a teasing mood. Gladio _hated_ his teasing moods. He was very much a man who could dish it, but he couldn’t take it in this regard, and just wanted to get in him already. “You sure you got me or will I have to break out of these chains and take you myself?”

He got another whip to his side for his trouble. Again, it barely felt like anything, but he still grunted in mild surprise. “You’re so dramatic! Don’t worry I’ll make sure it feels good for both of us.”

He _finally_ started to lower himself. Gladio would always stand by his ground that he hated the teasing, but _damn_ was there something to say about finally getting what he wanted. He rolled his head back against the pillow with a moan, his hips rolling up before he could think about it. Another swat against his hip, and he looked up to Prompto looking flushed, but smug.

“I told you you didn’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of yo--OU?!” The small hip thrust was deliberate this time, and got him two more swats. “Bad horse!”

“Oh.” The heat that went through Gladio was unexpected, but he rolled with it. “I like the sound of that.” He shifted his weight so that he could get his knees up just enough to ‘hit’ Prompto with, and indirectly make him slide down more. It was unintentional, but he knew he could take it, and from the gasp that left his mouth, he knew it wasn’t unwelcome.

“Naughty!” The swats were do his arms this time, but Glaido barely acknowledge them over his laughter. Prompto looked like he was getting more and more flustered, but he was also halfway down Gladio’s dick. He looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to berate him or get more of that dick. In the end he went for a weird combination of both. “I knew it! When I asked--mm--if you would be my bad guy--ah!--and you said no!” He was going slow but now he was basically just slamming himself down on him. If Gladio had his hands free, he would have put them on him just to steady him. 

“Easy!” Though Gladio’s words were lost in a yelp of a moan. Prompto just _dropped down_ the last inch, and even though there was nowhere left to go Gladio’s hips still bucked up. He got a swat to both arms for that and in the midst of everything that just made his eyes roll back for a moment.

“See!” Prompto said, smug from where he was just sitting on his dick, panting lightly even though, really _he wasn’t doing anything_. “I said I would take care of you.”

“I’m about to buck you off.” Gladio lifted his hips again to show it, making Prompto make a noise trapped between a squeak and a moan, tipping forward and pressing his arms against his stomach to get his balance. “Okay! Okay! I’m going!” Prompto really shouldn’t be sounding so smug and light while he had his dick on him, and yet here they were. “I’ll take care of you baby don’t you worry.”

This time, he told the truth. Finally, _finally_ Prompto was moving, riding his dick like the cowboy(?) he was pretending to be. The crop wasn’t even being used as a punishment tool anymore, and instead he was just going wild with it, slapping across his arms, hips, thighs and chest as he saw fit. Glaido was just happy to finally get his dick simulated, though he did cry out and go ‘hey!’ when Prompto whacked at his nipple. 

Barely able to feel it or not, Gladio always has sensitive nipples.

“I hope you never change back!” Prompto called out, riding him like they really were racing to stop a train robbery. “I want to ride your horse dick forever! Ah! I’m close!”

“ _Hrgh_.” Was all the answer that Prompto got back. Gladio had nothing on his mind but the pleasure building in him, and how he was trying to hold it back; just for long enough to make sure that Prompto got his pleasure too. The effort was there, but he barely lasted an extra twenty seconds before he was cuming, hips jerking as he filled up the condom. He thought he heard Prompto scream, and could only hope that that was him cuming as well, but he was too occupied with his own pleasure to check. 

When he came back to himself, or rather, when his dick got a little too over sensitive and he whined about the tight heat he was still inside, he got his answer. Prompto was all noodly when he pulled himself up, which meant that, yeah, he finished too. Gladio tried to lazily punch his fist in the air, only to remember he was still locked to the post. “Woo.” He still cheered. “Unlock me please?”

“Mmyeah.” Gladio did want to be untied as soon as he could, but he didn’t mind it when Prompto reached for his face instead of the key, and kissed him. It was slow and lazy, with that edge to it that was a toss up of ‘give me ten minutes’ and ‘I want to sleep for the next twelve hours.’ Gladio couldn’t be bothered, he could relate. When Prompto finally broke away so he could get at the key on the side table, he weedled, “So…?”

“Mm?” Prompto got the key, but seemed to think his disjointed question was to ask for more kisses. Gladio wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to correct him when his reward was so sweet. “The, everything.” He continued, once Prompto was all stretched over him to get at the handcuffs. It was the only time so far that he begrudged they were still in their costumes; he would have loved to get his mouth on his collarbone right now. “Was it what you thought it would be?”

The cuffs were off, meaning that Gladio could take some time to rub at his wrists. “Yes?” Prompto replied, still sounding a little far away. “No? I don’t know, it's too hard to think. I want my cuddles.”

“Mm.” Usually, Gladio was all for cuddling straight away, but they were both still mostly clothed. “Can we take these things off first?”

So they did. The costumes were stripped off, though Prompto still made a sheepish ask that he keep the ears on (which he still did, because why not) and he kept the boots on. Gladio didn’t give a shit at that point, and as soon as he was mostly naked, he grabbed him close and curled him under the covers.

Gladio thought that was the end of their successful first try, but of course, Prompto was always full of surprises. Minutes passed and yet, Gladio still felt as if they were laying in the afterglow when Prompto snuggled in right close and looked at him with those eyes that said he wanted something.

“...What?” Gladio was trying to act tough to mask the fact that those eyes usually got Prompto anything he wanted. Instead, it just came out soft and fond--dammit.

“Can I ride you?” He asked with the full force of those beautiful, hopeful eyes. 

Gladio replied slowly, sudden dread making itself known. “You just did.” 

“You know~” Prompto was dragging a finger over his chest now, all coy and sexy and cute and--Gladio was fucked. “Like, actual riding, with me on your back.”

“I said no to the saddle.” Gladio grumbled, weakly, and he knew he was caught because Prompto’s eyes looked like they were suddenly shining. 

“Don’t be mad!” Prompto was gone and while he wasn't under the spell of his eyes Gladio wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. The answer revealed himself a moment later, when Prompto ran back in, excited, holding what looked like a-- “No.”

“But babbbbbee!” Prompto held up the--yeah that was a saddle. Where was he even hiding it? “You said no saddles during the play, but it’s after now, look! I don’t have anything left on!”

Gladio looked pointedly down at Prompto’s boots. They were promptly kicked off. “Just once! Then I’ll throw this out and we’ll never talk about it again, please??” Prompto didn’t give Gladio time to reply before he was bouncing in place, whining as he held the saddle in front of him like a shield. “Please please please please please please--”

“Holy shit! Fine!” Gladio really shouldn’t be finding all this so endearing and yet here he was, naked, about to willingly let his boyfriend put a saddle on his back and ride him. How did he get here, and what steps did he take that he didn’t care that he was here? “But I want something freaky back.”

Prompto looked ecstatic and then it was almost funny how quickly he stumped down, as the realization of what Gladio wanted came to him. “The Marilyn Monroe thing?”

“Yep. The Marilyn Monroe thing.”

Gladio could see from Prompto’s expression how he was weighing his opinions, _really_ thinking over if this was worth doing the Marilyn Monroe thing. Apparently it was, because he bounded forward with, “Okay fine! But you have to promise not to cry when I do it!”

“No promises.” Gladio reached out for him, and for now, the saddle was put to the side so that Prompto could climb back into his arms.

(They did it, Glaido did let him ride him, but it might have been just a bit too much. He nearly threw out his back, and spent the next month being a regular at his chiropractor. Prompto was apologetic, but still pouted when he had to do what he promised he would do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The link to the amazing art here~](https://twitter.com/miluette/status/1327786860400226304)


	3. Amazon Princess Tale that Goes Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties get a little spicy with the costumes ;)

Prompto did most of the cooking for them both but Gladio did all the baking. Not counting the few occasions they would have enough time to bake together, Gladio didn’t trust him. His… _desserts_ somehow always tasted spicy. That could be forgivable but what wasn’t was when he made Gladio’s birthday cake with a cup of salt instead of a cup of sugar and served that to him and his family. To the day of his retirement, and even pass then, his family butler Jarad would bring it up, sometimes in amusement and sometimes in concern. Therefore Gladio was the self appointed head of baking in his household and took his title very seriously whenever he had some free time on his cheat days.

“Hey Gladdy!” If only a certain someone would better understand that.

Prompto had dragged one of the chairs from the dining room closer to the kitchen, seemingly just to have the perfect spot to pester him. He wasn’t sitting in it though, just had one knee up on it as he distractedly tapped his pen against the notebook in his hand (unusual, but not enough for Gladio to bring it up). “I want to show you something.” Gladio caught the way he jabbed his pen at him. “And I want your honest option!”

“M’kay.” Gladio just pulled out the stand mixer, and admittedly hadn’t used it in a while. (He worked hard for his muscles, might as well use them sometimes, right?) Today he was sore from yesterday's workout, so he figured he would let their expensive cooking appliances do their job for once. 

“I mean it!” Prompto called, dropping to sit on...his ankle on the chair. “Even if it’s something you don’t want me to hear! I want you to be really _really_ \--! Are you listening?”

Gladio blew away the strand of hair that had managed to come loose from his bun. “Yeah, I am. Can this wait?” He knew they had a few different attachments for this thing, bu,t “how the hell do I change this again?”

“You have to unlock it first.” Oh.

Gladio unlocked the thing. Prompto threw his hands up. “Well! Now that your super important task is done! Listen to your super sexy boyfriend time?”

“Mm, well, he is super sexy.” He whipped out his cookbook (a custom made one from Iris, that had all of their parents' recipes in it) to remember exactly what he needed for the pie crest he wanted to make. “Alright. What’s up?”

Prompto did this cute little excited wiggle thing that Gladio only caught in the corner of his eye. He was tempted to look up, but he didn’t want to embarrass him so he pretended his cookbook was suddenly very interesting. “Okay! So! I’ve been doing some research and--look up for a sec?”

Gladio looked up and the sight he was greeted with was _very_ reministice of their vacation in Galdin Quay. Prompto had his notebook open and held up so Gladio could see the drawings inside. They were all in crayon and all of the two of them in different outfits and different compromising positions, with his small quick writing around all of them. 

“I know that our last role play ended, uh, in your back acting up, but! It was fun before that, right?” Prompto lowered the notebook just enough to peek his hopeful face at Gladio. “Sooo...I kind of joined a forum.”

“A role play forum?” That was a surprise. It wasn’t as though Gladio knew everything about his online life, but he got the impression that Prompto had had one too many not so good experiences online and decided to not actively put himself out anymore. He wanted to ask about it but Prompto looked a little embarrassed. He occupied himself by getting out the butter instead. 

“Yeah, so I, ah, have some ideas. Some said they were good for beginners and others that just looked like fun!”

“Okay.”

“So I made some notes and I was hoping that maybe we can go through it together and pick and choose the ones you would be interested in?”

“Okay.”

“I mean! If you don’t want to that’s fine too! But it seemed like fun and I liked our last one, so, so, you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Sooo...do you...wanna…?”

“Babe, I already said yes three times.” At this point Gladio had gotten all his ingredients in, so he let the mixer do his thing as he made his way over to his boyfriend, who had visibly perked up. “Do I have to say yes again, because I will.” He slapped his hands against his pants to get off any flour that might have been on them before he reached forward to cup his face, “Yes. Let’s do it.”

“You sure?” Prompto asked, as if Gladio couldn’t see how excited he was from the sparkle in his eye alone. 

“Stand up for a sec, would you?” Once he did Gladio pulled him into a big hug. The one that squeezed the breath out of him for a second and then left Prompto giggling. “I can’t say that I understood it completely, but you liked it a hell of a lot, huh?” He rubbed his beard over Prompto’s face, just to have him laugh and wiggle in his arms as if he was trying to escape. “I had fun, you had fun, don’t see the harm in trying some more.”

“Yeah?” Prompto chirped, though before Gladio could reply, he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a couple of kisses. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” Gladio hummed, distracted, his arms going into a more natural position as they hugged. “But you can keep telling me again.”

Prompto laughed against his lips, and then immediately rewarded him with a lot more kisses. “Later, okay? How about now I can show you some ideas.”

Gladio agreed, and while he was baking, they went through the list. Some were axed immediately (Gladio was not going to wear a weighted buttplug with a tail on it and be expected to still act with it in) while others were circled (ox and town wrench? Hell yeah). They didn’t get to the planning stage with any of them, but they were tossing ideas back and forth. Some of them were actually sexy though others were just silly. Prompto always liked the fact that when it came to their sex life, Gladio wasn’t afraid to be funny and laugh, and that was very much highlined when he would say stuff like ‘we can spend the foreplay doing fingerpaints’ to the ethetetic sexy artists role play. 

Shortly after Gladio had put his pie in the oven was when they were interrupted by the chirping of chocobos that was Prompto’s ringtone. He looked at the caller ID, still smiling ear to ear, and picked it up. “Hey Noct! Gladio’s here too, you’re on speaker.”

“Hey.” Gladio was immediately talked over.

“Luna’s pregnant!” Noctis’ voice, even though the tiny speakers, was still breathless and _excited_. “We’re going to be parents!”

Talks of any future role plays were temporarily paused. 

\--

Have you ever heard of those stories where the person with the office job quit so they could pursue their passion and become really successful? Well, Ignis was the opposite. 

He seemed to come out of nowhere with a business degree, a giant loan and the backing of two five star French chef’s. He opened up his restaurant and it immediately exploded in popularity. In three short years he had made it into _the place_ to be; with reservations that would stretch into the next year. His standards were high and he had the talent, the backing, and the money to back it up. He was in line to become one of the greatest chefs of his generation, and then his uncle got sick.

It wasn’t anything fatal or to worry about, but it was bad enough that he was put on bedrest for two weeks. To this day, no one quite understood what his uncle had asked Ignis to do while he was resting and Ignis would not share it. From the outside, all they knew was that Ignis left for two weeks, and when he came back he went ahead to sell his restaurant and get out of the business. 

Ignis was so efficient that he had managed to do this before anyone could utter a ‘sorry, what?’ and went on with his life. His old restaurant, under new ownership, was still popular enough that the sales barely wavered. Even so, to most it didn’t take long before the menu was lacking that certain something that seemingly only Ignis’ last say could truly add. Ignis himself found a spot in Noctis’ company and in no time at all rose up the ranks until he was part of the higher echelons. It was a confusing turnaround, made only more mysterious by Ignis refusing to say _why_ he did it. In his own words, ‘people change’ which had chefs from all over tearing their hair out in frustration. 

It had been years since all of this happened, and to this day Ignis still had offers to be a head chef at various high end restaurants and hotels the world over. Or, when that didn’t work, to be the caterer or personal chef for a very high number of people with very deep wallets. Very rarely Ignis would accept a temporary arrangement, make his money and then continue on with his life, treating it all as no big deal no matter how well to do or famous his client was. It was a very odd situation, but really, so long as Ignis was happy, no one would judge him.

(Though Gladio had asked him if he was happy about his life, once, and Ignis had replied, “I’m far too busy for your silly questions.” And then sent him home with a BBQ rib sauce that sent him into another galaxy.)

Ignis didn’t so much like it when anyone, friends and family alike, would seek his personal services under the guise of ‘friends helping friends’. He did, however, not mind when people asked for his advice, especially when the payment was his car getting a check up, and a lovely dinner by the fire. 

“Tell me what you think about this?” Gladio handed off what would be the third attempt at getting his dessert protein smoothie recipe right. He was starting to think that it was maybe a little _too_ ambitious but now that the idea was in his head, he felt he wouldn’t be able to get it out until he gave it his best try. 

Ignis, to his credit, didn’t say anything about it. He just elegentantly unfolded his legs from under the table, pulled the drink closer, and took a thoughtful sip.

“Mm.” He hummed, as if he wasn’t one of the most sought after chiefs in the world whose opinion could be worth more than some made in a year. 

“Yeah?” Gladio on the other hand...had a big bird tattoo, so that was cool. 

“Arf?” And that was the dog, who was trying to look cute while she attempted to beg for food.  
That last appearance had got a _look_ from the bird tattoo man, and she reclucatedly sulked away while the famous ex chef spoke. “I will admit there is less of that chalk like texture from the last attempt.”

Ignis was sitting with his back to the glass screen door, which meant that he didn’t see it when Prompto scrolled into view. Gladio was about to give him a wave, but Prompto put a finger up to his lips, looking very pleased about...something. Gladio didn’t know what, and he didn’t really have the time to think about it before Ignis had gathered his thoughts. “However, I admit the aftertaste is still a concern.” Behind him, Prompto was right by the glass now, and Gladio could see he was holding a box. Right now, though, this was all happening in his perceptual vision, and he was more focused on the man across the table from him. “Are you certain whole fat milk is off the table…?”

“It’s supposed to be low carb.” Gladio blew out a breath, knowing it would be back to the drawing board. It was frustrating how this one thing, of everything that could be, was giving him so much trouble. “Think I’ll give it one more try before I’ll have to throw it in the ‘to go back to when I have time’ pile.”

“That seems like a solid plan.” Ignis took one more shorter sip before he pushed the drink away. Not good enough for him to finish, but good enough to go for a second drink, huh? Gladio put this away to think about later. “I’ve heard some good things about your cookbook. Thinking of switching careers once more?”

“Ah, yeah, no, I already have three gigs.” Behind the window, Prompto had managed to find some scissors, and had managed to get the box open with them. He was looking real smug when he opened up the box wider and pulled out the--

Gladio’s eyes went wide and they snapped back to Ignis. “I--ah, don’t need anymore….what are we talking about again?”

Yeah, that was lingerie, though not just any lingerie. It was lingerie that they managed to find for Gladio for an upcoming role play that they had talked a little more about then the others. The others, outside of the first one, just got something that they managed to find in their closet. This one, though, apparently Prompto had a vision, a vision that would involve all new clothing at a boutique Gladio had never even heard of before. It was coming out of his own pocket, so Gladio didn’t care. Or at least that was his train of thought, until Prompto was dragging the clothes out of the box and flashing Gladio the matching bra and panties from right behind Ignis’ head. Gladio’s eyes went wide. Ignis’ eyebrow raised.

“Are you alright?” He started to turn around, but stopped short when Gladio yelled, 

“PRINCESS!” That got the attention of both the Ignis and the pup, who had been rolling around on the grass happily. “Ah, isn’t she so cute? It’s been a while since you’ve seen her, right?”

That seemed to have worked. Princess, bless her dog heart, wandered over to Ignis, tail wagging, and nudged at his hand for pats. Ignis took the bait, and while he was distracted Gladio looked back over to Prompto. The lingerie was back in the box, but Prompto didn’t look in any way ashamed by what had happened. Gladio made motions for him to _go away_ , and laughing, Prompto did.

“Perhaps I should get a pet.” Ignis hummed, smiling as Princess rested her head on his lap. “Though I’m away from my home so often I fear that I will not be able to properly care for their needs.”

“Ever think about a cat?” With that… _thing_ with Prompto taken care of, Gladio settled again, and could actually focus on the man in front of them. “Yeah, you would still need someone to come by every so often to feed ‘em but for the most part I’m pretty sure Noct Jr only notices if we’re gone for longer than two days.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “I may need some assistance visiting shelters.” Which in Ignis talk meant that he was going to research the hell out of it, and really would just like some company. “Though that is something to think about.” Prompto was back, though this time the clothes he was wearing were gone. Instead he had on his fluffy robe and slippers, which made Gladio’s eyes narrow. On his own, this wasn’t unusual--Ignis had seen him in that robe more than once, and his only comment had been how comfortable he looked, and a raised eyebrow _once_ when he wore it to the dinner table--but with what had just happened? Gladio was suspicious. However, Ignis was still talking, so he forced himself to pay attention. “When did you two decide to get Noct Jr.?”

“Honestly? He kind of found us?” Prompto was right at the glass now, staring at him, his hands on the belt of the robe. Gladio wanted to gesture at him to go away again but Ignis was looking at him, so he could do nothing by recante the story. “We weren’t planning on getting another pet, my friend’s cat had kittens, and she invited us to come by and see them before he put them up for adoption.” The robe was _slowly_ being untied. Under the table Gladio’s grip on his thigh got a little tighter, and he told himself to _keep looking at Ignis._ “So we went over just to take pictures and coo at them, you know, all that shit. Only--” He paused for half a second, because Prompto had opened up one side of the robe. He caught a glimpse of something silky and blue and looked to be more mesh than actual fabric. Gladio didn’t get a good look before he covered himself up again. He cleared his throat, pinched his thigh, and tried to focus. “Only there was this black kitten that was just obsessed with Prompto. Still don’t know what it was to this day, but he would just follow him around whenever he left the room and whenever he went somewhere he couldn’t go, he would just meow at him until he came back.” Gladio’s shrug was a little more stiff than normal, but that was only because Prompto had flashed the _other_ side to him, and Gladio noticed that Prompto had put in a new belly button ring too, one that matched the near non exist lingerie had had on that was just-- _Gods._

Gladio pretended to cough, shifted in a way that he hoped looked like he was just a little uncomfortable, and continued on. “We were talking about getting a place together at this point, but we were still living separately. So when I went to drop off Prompto he told me he wanted that cat more than anything. I didn’t know how Princess would be around cats though, so I told him that I wanted to be sure that they would get along first before we got ‘em. You know Princess is a sweetheart, but I heard too many stories about dogs that were nice to people turning around and getting that hunting instinct kicked in with small animals.”

They all looked at Princess, even Prompto, who Gladio guessed was listening to the story (and was hopefully so occupied with that that he stopped with this teasing thing he had going on). She looked as if she was two seconds from falling asleep on Ignis lap, and very much not like the killer Gladio was afraid she would suddenly become. “So, yeah, we took her over a couple days later to meet with Noct Jr, and the two hit it off pretty much right away. So Prompto adopted him, and he’s been with us ever since.” 

“I see.” Ignis hummed, though with a smile on his face that basically meant he was completely melted on the inside. He was looking at Princess’s little sleeping face (not that Gladio could blame him at all for that) and was distracted enough that Prompto apparently saw this as his chance.

This time, Prompto _fully_ flashed him, and Gladio’s eyes flickered over probably too notably. Prompto had on these panties with only a tiny tiny strip of coverage, but the rest was completely sheer with carefully placed beads that drew attention to him. There was also a matching bralette, but that left _nothing_ to the imagination, because he could very clearly see his nipples underneath, and the fact that Prompto was properly wearing his barbell nipple rings. It was only for about two seconds, but Gladio was very bothered by the time he covered himself back up. Clearly, he wasn’t as successful as being sneaky about it, because this time Ignis did turn around but it was right as Prompto was opening up the door, one hand on the edges of his robe keeping his decent. 

“Hey Igs! I’m just about to take a shower but I wanted to ask if lemon chicken and red rice sounded good for dinner?”

“That sounds delightful.” Ignis said, clearly having had no idea what Prompto was just doing, nor the fact that Gladio was taking deep breaths and thinking of something unsexy to keep his dick in line. “I understand that this was short notice, so if you would like any help with dinner I’ll be happy to offer a hand.”

“Well if you’re offering I might put you on salad and chopping duty!” Prompto giggled before he said, “I’ll let you know when I’m more decent!” He winked and blew a kiss to Gladio, who was still sitting there, kind of shocked, before he was in the door again, looking very pleased with himself as he went to go take his shower.

Gladio watched him go, right up until Ignis noted, “Are you alright, Gladio? You look feverish.”

“It’s hot out.” Gladio grumbled, still turned on, but also annoyed that he would be all easily played. “Should we move inside?”

Ignis looked at him, then at Princess. Gladio relented and just went to go and get them both some waters, instead.

(That night, after Ignis had left, Gladio demanded a private show. He got it, and if there was supposed to be a role play attached to it, they didn’t get that far before the lube was getting whipped out.

Prompto looked very pleased with himself when it was all over and done, and Gladio could only bring himself to be mildly pouty about it.)

\--

Their walk-in closet did have a door on it, but today the door was left open in favour of having two sheets thrown over it. The only purpose of this was so Prompto could jump and burst through them, landing and looking around as if this wasn’t the bedroom that he came into every night.

“Crinkey!” Prompto was supposed to be dressed as a well to do man in the upper class of society in the 1800’s. Apparently this meant a brown suit he had found at the thrift store, a bright yellow vest that was two sizes too big, a monocle, pocket watch, top hat (that didn’t even match the suit) and tobacco pipe. That last one was hanging out the corner of his mouth, making all his words a little muffled. “I wasn’t supposed to be on this island, where is me crew and boat!?” 

“I thought you were supposed to be British?” Gladio called from the bathroom.

“Chip chip!” Prompto announced in some kind of accent that sounded like an Irishman being drowned. “I’m stranded!”

Gladio laughed, and the sound was followed by a long silence. Prompto cleared his throat, but Gladio just grunted in response. Prompto spoke up. “Ah, Gladio? That’s your cue?”

“Yeah, I know, I just.” Gladio trailed off but he sounded upset, and that got a reaction. Instantly Prompto was out of the play, and when he approached the door, it was as a concerned boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” Seeing as Gladio was supposed to have stepped out by now Prompto figured it would be counterproductive to just waltz on in. So he stood just beside it, pressing his hand against the door as if that would closer connect them.

There was a long sigh on the other side, though after a couple beats of silence Gladio was talking. “It’s the shoes.”

That--was a surprise. In order to match with the vision that Prompto was going for, they had got Gladio high heels. They had to get them custom made, because the guy was big, heavy and with wide feet on top of it all. They arrived just a couple of days ago, and Gladio had tried them on both days (though only when Prompto wasn’t there. Something about ‘not ruining the surprise.’) Gladio had told him over dinner last night that he liked them, he looked the way he looked in them, and walking was easier than he thought it might be. He seemed excited then, so it was hard to imagine now that he suddenly disliked them. 

“Are they not the right size? Do they pinch? You don’t have to wear them if you don’t like it.”

“No they fit fine, it’s--” Another sigh, and Prompto bit his lip to be silent. He had learned that sometimes Gladio just needed to sort through whatever he was feeling to himself, and would actually shut down a little if Prompto tried to coddle him. He felt like this was one of those moments, and he was proven right just a few seconds later when Gladio confessed, “I’m...too tall with these things on.”

Guilty, that statement right right between Prompto’s legs. He loved the fact that Glado was so tall. He wouldn’t say that that was the sole reason he was physically attracted to the man, but it certainly helped. Him being ‘too tall’ was the opposite of a problem in Prompto’s eyes. However, he also knew that the man could get weird about his size sometimes. Prompto took a moment thinking of how to word this before he spoke. 

“Personally, I would love to see it, I think you would like very hot with your heels on but--” He rapped on the door, needing another moment to think about what to say. “If you don’t feel comfortable or hot in them then I would rather you took them off. There’s no point in putting on something sexy if you don’t feel sexy.” He bit his lip again, leaned closer to the door, and waited. 

Seconds ticked by of Prompto holding his breath until Glaido sighed again. In his mind's eye he could see the way that Gladio was scratching the back of his neck in that oh so endearing way of his. “Okay.” He said, and Prompto moved away from the door so Gladio wouldn’t hear the way he fist pumped into the air. “Just, if it's too much, let me know and I’ll take them off.”

Prompto had a feeling that if he went on to wax poetry about how it would _very much_ not be a problem it would only have the opposite effect he was hoping for. So he kept that to himself, and instead said, “okay. At the cue again?”

Gladio agreed and so Prompto ran back into the closet to restart the scene. He waited for the sheets to settle before he jumped out of them again, looking around as if this wasn’t the bedroom that he came into every night.

“Crin--Bollocks!” Prompto said in his best imitation of Ignis’ accent (which was just as terrible as the rest). “I ain’t suppose to be on no island! Where me boat and crew!?

Gladio was _dying_ on the other side of the door. The sound of his laughter, after his brief insecurity, emboldened Prompto to keep going. “Chip charoo! I’m stranded!”

Gladio snorted, loudly, and Prompto was grinning to himself. “Yeah, yeah I’m--heh!--coming! Give me a sec!” He called, as if Prompto gave a shit about him taking his time. 

He ended up needing about fifteen secs, but then the door knob was twisting ever so slightly, and Prompto might have panicked a little. For such a big buff vain guy Gladio would be sensitive sometimes. He didn’t want to chance making him feel awkward for staring the second he got out, so he kind of pretended to be ‘investigating’ their bedside table. “What a strange and barbaric looking appliance! Who could have--” Then Prompto looked up.

Gladio, who already stood at an impressive six foot six inches barefoot, was now in these gladiator high heels that bought him just under seven feet tall. The hells made his calves look amazing and drew Prompto’s eyes up his legs (that he had shaved, he noticed gleefully) and to the knee length gold plated skirt. Prompto’s eyes went up (and up and up) until it got to a gold ‘armoured’ bra, that was hiding the bralette that was peeking through at the bottom. He even had a little gold headpiece that looked almost like it came out of a costume set of a wonder woman costume, with his hair slicked back into a high ponytail.

Prompto had asked him to dress like an amazon princess and Gladio did not disappoint. His beautiful brown skin and bulging muscles, artfully covered in gold? Gods, Gladio wasn’t just a snacc, he was a whole seven course meal plus dessert. 

“Ah.” Gladio cleared his throat, and just stood there, like he wasn’t every single one of Prompto’s wet dreams rolled into one, and stomped his staff (oh yeah, he had one of those too. Prompto missed it with _everything else_ that was going on). “You are trespassing on, uh--Prompto?”

Oh, look at that. Prompto didn’t know when it had happened, but he was on his knees, his pipe on the floor and he was just looking at him. Gladio bent over to try and help him but all that did was bring his abs _closer_. “You are the hottest most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

“That’s not in the script.” Gladio was starting to look a little lost, but he did his best anyways. “Uh, halt! Intruder! This is our land and you’re trespassing.”

“Please let me suck you off under that skirt.” Prompto was just, having, so many moments. He was so wet he was one hundred percent sure he was going to cum from any kind of fraction just looking at his gorgeous beast of a boyfriend. “Let me fuck you, or fuck me, I don’t even care. Just please let me worship you.” 

“Babe.” It wasn’t easy for a man that was as dark as Gladio to visibly blush and yet yeah, the red on his face was shining through. “We’re skipping a crapton of this.”

“Can I look under your skirt?” Prompto asked like some pervert, even though he had seen his partner naked more times than he could count. He was ignored.

“What about the world building?” Gladio said, almost as if he was trying to hang onto something. “And that thing about my family and the people that were on the crew--”

“Don’t care.” Prompto had found his legs again, and managed to get himself on them for just long enough that he could slide into bed, and very enthusiastically pat on the bed for him to sit down. “Role play is cancelled, just have sex with me wearing that outfit, _please_.”

“Uh.” Gladio straightened up, and he just looked so lost and so sexy and so much like a fucking goddess that Prompto shuffled over on the bed enough that he could clutch at Gladio’s skirt.

“I mean it.” As much as he just wanted to pull the whole thing off, he tugged lightly to try and get Gladio to come closer. Slowly, Gladio put his staff down and got his knee on the bed, sliding over in a way that made Prompto go cross eyed for a second. “The play was just an excuse to get you into something like this, and you, like, broke my expectations three times over.”

Finally, Gladio’s expression turned into something that was more him. It was a smirk, and though he could tell the man was still confused the way he leaned towards him was very much the smug vain man he loved (though with that he was wearing, and how he was leaning, his pecs pressed together to form some impressive cleavage and Prompto eyes so easily wondered). “You really like it that much?”

“Like is way too small a word.” Prompto said in all seriousness and finally was able to get over himself enough to remember that he could touch. So he did that; he reached out and got his hands on Gladio’s arm. He had a little bit of a tan line from the tank top he wore when he gardened, and Prompto’s fingers traced over it until he touched the small peek of lace underneath his ‘armoured’ bra. “ _Love_ is too small a word. You’re like, like, every wet dream I had in one, plus like twenty more.”

“You really like this, huh?” Gladio was just lounging there, watching his hands move over his body. Something about how casual he looked really shot right down between Prompto’s legs. Literally nothing had happened, but he felt like a teenager that had discovered how good the arm of the couch felt all over again. He nodded, and was emboldened to just keep touching. His hands went down, gazing over the bra and going straight for his abs. He had gone over these abs a million times, but there was something about them being framed in this outfit. Not to mention, “did you shave your treasure trail?”

“No.” Gladio said like a _liar_ , running his hand over the smooth stomach. “I got a full body wax.”

Wait.

Oh.

“Oh.” Prompto’s hands flowed down the smooth skin until he hit the waistband of his skirt, though his eyes kept going. He had already noticed Gladio’s legs were hairless but how he could see just how hairless. He scooted over so that he could reach down and touch, and really, his legs were like butter. He was very distracted, his hands going down to his ankle and then back up again. He wasn’t really thinking much when his hands went higher, at least until he was right about at the hem of his skirt. Then he thought to himself how far the full body wax went. Before he could find out, Gladio was slapping at his hand.

Prompto, surprised, pulled his hand back, looking at his boyfriend affronted. His expression softened though, when Gladio crawled up higher on the bed and then wiggled his finger at him. “Thought you said he wanted to worship me.” Usually, Gladio would get right to the point and spread his legs wide enough for Prompto to see everything. This time though, his knees remained pressed together, leaning with his legs bent to the side. Even his hands were just, not behind his head and displaying himself like usual. He had one on his thigh and one on the bed, looking up at Prompto almost...shy? It was so unlike Gladio but also so almost ladylike that Prompto really felt like his underwear were just about swimming. Then, Gladio dragged the hand that was on his thigh up, pulling the skirt up with it. It only lifted high enough to show off his knee, but Prompto’s underwear was about to get swept into a whirlpool. “So get to it.”

Prompto’s reply was a long nonsensical series of sounds before he was able to roll his tongue back into his mouth and remember how words worked. “Sir, yes sir.” He had just gotten his hands on his ankle when Gladio reached out and put a hand on top of his. It caused him to look up, and see the mischievously serious look on Gladio’s face.

“That’s princess to you, outsider.” Gladio’s voice was all deep and rumbly, and yeah, Prompto was done.

“Oh my gods.” Prompto kept direct eye contact as he pulled off one hand to dive straight down between his legs. He was touching himself with both the pants and his underwear in the way, but that didn’t matter to him. He was so turned on that just a few well aimed but hasty pinches and he was _gone_.

When he came back to himself, he realized he must have squirted, because he could feel the patch of dampness on the hand that was still grabbing himself. That was quickly unimportant, though, because Gladio looked downright _scandalized_. 

“Did you just--?” He started to ask, though Prompto surging in to kiss him stopped any of that. Gladio took to this new direction easily, and wrapped his arms around Prompto to pull him up closer on his body and keep him there. The kiss was downright _dirty_ , with just enough sparking of awkward teeth clinking and tongue wagging that spoke to Prompto’s overeager lack of coordination. Gladio grabbed at his ass, which was a welcome touch, though it wasn’t long before he was spreading him as much as he can, his touch going lower. Two fingers swiped in between his legs, pressing hard enough against his sensitive sex he moaned and huffed against Gladio’s lips. He got a harder press of fingers for his troubles causing Prompto’s hip to roll forward, and a certain something to poke at his stomach.

“Oh, hello.” He said, once he was able to pull himself away enough to press his cheek against Gladio’s stubbly one and pant to catch his breath. “Let me just take care of that for you.” He tried to get his hand under that skirt again, but just like before it was slapped away. Prompto’s whine was _very_ affronted. 

“You already got what you wanted, clearly.” Gladio rubbed at him again, like a meanie, and Prompto didn’t know if he wanted to slap at him or tell him to never stop touching him like that for the rest of his life. “I want to be worshipped.”

“If you insist, my princess.” Prompto kissed at his stubble, remembered that the only place with hair on his body was on his head, and tried one more time to cheat and get under his skirt. This time, the slap was to his ass, hard, and Prompto yelped.

“Stop trying to cheat.” Gladio huffed at the same time Prompto asked, “One more?”

The next ‘slap’ was soft enough that Prompto whined, and just got a _look_ for that. So he laughed, picked himself up, and started the oh so tedious task of worshipping his boyfriend. 

“Can you tell me why?” Prompto asked, taking his time pressing kisses across his collarbone. He had just started, but clearly Gladio was feeling it, as he was already sinking into the pillows he was leaning against. His ask for him to elaborate came in the form of a distracted hum, as his hand found its way into Prompto’s slicked back hair. Now Prompto was distracted. “Why you got the whole body wax?”

Gladio’s hum showed he understood the question but he didn’t answer it yet. Prompto’s lips were at his ribs now, and from the way a certain something was poking him in the stomach, he seemed to be enjoying it. “You said you wanted me to be a princess, right?” Gladio said in that slightly more raspy, sexy voice that he got when he was aroused. Prompto decided that his pants needed to be off before they got anymore soiled. 

“So? Princesses can’t be hairy?” Pants off and discarded, Prompto decided that the top half of his boyfriend had gotten enough attention for now. He couldn’t resist his little ‘punishment’ of kissing at the little tent in that skirt. He got a grunt and his hand tightening in his hair for a moment, one that went straight to his damn underwear. “That’s a little narrow minded, don’t you think?”

Gladio laughed and shook his head, knowing that Prompto was joking. They both knew he didn’t give a shit about whither women shaved their legs or not. “No, not that.” Prompto was curious to what it was, but he probably wasn’t helping to keep Gladio focused. He was at his legs now, and they were so soft and smooth that what were slow kisses had turned into Prompto boardline making out with them. There was tongue and everything, but Gladio didn’t seem to mind. Hell, he had completely lost his train of thought, and was looking at him all flustered. “You really like it huh?”

Gladio had never done a full body wax before that Prompto knew of. Yeah, Gladio would go in sometimes and get his butt waxed (and Prompto couldn’t decide if he liked him smooth or hairy better. They were both great to him, and really, wouldn’t stop him from doing all the things he usually did to his boyfriend’s ass) but nothing more. “I want to rub my face all over your legs.” Prompto said, completely forgetting that he had said the exact same thing, years and years ago, when Gladio’s legs were much more furry. He didn’t remember, but Gladio did, and he got a big grin on his face. 

“Good. I did it because it makes me feel sexy.” Apparently Prompto had played his cards right, because when his hands slowly inched under his skirt, he let him. “You wanna see the whole thing?”

“Gods, yes.” Gladio went to pull the skirt off, but Prompto stopped him. “Wait, I want to get under your skirt. Can you just lift it up?”

Gladio scoffed, but he did pull the skirt back on, and sat up so that he could fill in the request. This, unfortunately, meant that Prompto had to get off him. He pouted for a second, but then had a thought that got him off the bed. “Wait! Wait! Let me get my dick on!” Prompto was already halfway to where he held his strap, before he stopped in his tracks and flipped back to look at him. “I can fuck you, right? I mean, I don’t even care what we doing but I kind of want to--”

“Yeah, yeah, I want it!” Gladio was laughing, and Prompto kind of just stood there, staring at him. He was sure he already had this realization like seven times over tonight, but his boyfriend was so damn sexy. Gladio has never shied away from putting on more feminane clothes, even if it wasn’t his style, but this was the first time he had ever dressed this way, just for him. It brought a surge of affection for him, and also a little bit of possession. There was no doubt in his mind that Gladio would ever leave him, but he still wanted to fuck him so good that he would stay his forever. Did that thought make sense? No. Was Prompto going to listen to it anyways? Yes. 

Prompto got his strap, and carried it back to bed. At this point, everything on top of him was getting a little too heavy and hot, and so he decided to undress before he put anything on. So he took off everything, and Gladio just watched, his eyes ranking over each bit of skin in a way that got Prompto all bothered in the best way. Honestly, he kind of wished that he had put on his lingerie under his outfit too, so he could be as cute as Gladio. He relayed that thought, and got a bark of a laugh in reply.

“I don’t even have any of it out yet.” Gladio reminded, mentioning to his chest. Honestly? The bra on top barely covered the lingerie it was over, but that was kind of the appeal of it. “Want to help me with that?” 

Prompto’s dick wasn’t even attached to him but he swore it somehow got harder at that request. “Oh, yes please.”

Gladio’s bra was from a costume, though it still hooked up in the back like a normal bra would. Prompto did like breasts, but he could count the number of times he has had to take off someone else’ bra with one hand. So Prompto might have struggled a bit trying to get the bra off. Gladio had to be the one to help him out by unhooking it himself, but he did let Prompto slide it off of him. He did so, dramatically throwing it to the other side of the room so he could focus all his attention on just _looking_.

The two of them had ordered this piece together so Prompto knew what it looked like, but he had yet to see it on Gladio. It was a lacy gold number, with delicate little floral designs woven in. It was beautiful on its own and on Gladio? It was beautiful and sexy as _fuck_. Gladio’s nipples, dark and pebbled, were completely visible. Not to mention the bra itself was just a touch too small, which did nothing but push into his pecs a little, and make the illusion that Gladio actually had boobs with some pretty impressive cleavage. Prompto got his hands on each side of them and pushed them together to try and make more cleavage. It didn't really work, but he still felt like he should say, “You look so super sexy, babe.”

“My eyes are up here.”

Prompto managed to pry his eyes away from Gladio’s chest long enough to look up, only to immediately get pulled into a kiss. He went readily, moaning against his mouth as his hands shamelessly groped at his chest. That got him a chuckle against his lips, and after Prompto realized that was all he was going to get he moved on.

His hands went down down down until his hands were right under his skirt and between his legs. Gladio was sitting in such a way that he could get right between them, but he could still feel the way that his matching panties were struggling to stay on under the strain of his massive dick. He seemed to have gone a little soft in the brief lull, but a couple of strokes was enough to fix that little problem. He might have overdid it though, because Gladio was gently pushing him away, but not before Prompto was able to steal one last kiss. “Have I told you how hot you are yet?” He said, dream like.

“Mm don’t think so.” Gladio was smirking though, as he urged Prompto completely off of him. Obviously, he pouted about it, but it was very short lived. Gladio grabbed at his skirt and lifted, showing off the matching gold lacy panties, the smooth completely hairless legs, and his erection, standing at attention and begging for a mouth on it. “Get the lube and get in here.”

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. 

Gladio laid back, holding his skirt up so Prompto and his bottle of lube could make his way in, Immediately, his hands were on his legs, feeling the lack of hair on them. Prompto had to go and send a thank you basket to his waxer; not only were they smooth but they were _soft_ too like butter rubbed on silk (which was probably gross the more he thought about it). He pressed his hand into the muscle there, before he was kissing at the spot in his inner thigh he knew made Gladio melt. 

“Tease.” Gladio teased, and really, the only downside of all this was that he didn’t get to see his face. He sounded a little breathless though, so Prompto knew he was enjoying himself. 

“Sorry my gorgeous princess.” Prompto finally popped open the lube, after reminding himself that Gladio’s legs weren’t going anywhere. Later, he would lay on top of him to keep him from moving, and have his way with all this new smooth skin. For now, he said, “please give me a moment to prepare your cute, smooth butthole.”

Gladio’s laugh was loud and almost dog-like, ending in a snort that might have made Prompto fall in love all over again. “Gods I love you.” 

“I love you too--ohh.” Gladio let his legs fall open when he felt the press of a lubed finger against his entrance. Prompto had a hand lightly smoothing over his cock as if to sooth him, even though he knew Gladio didn’t need it, as the man was relaxing against his finger pretty much instantaneously. Honestly he just liked the feel of the lace over it, it helped to zone in that wetness growing between his own legs again, and he wiggled as he pressed a finger inside of him. The sigh that left Gladio was like one of relief and he couldn’t help but realize, “It’s been a while since I’ve been inside of you, huh?” 

“Couple of months at least.” Gladio’s voice got more rumbly the more turned on he was, and Prompto _loved it_. He was almost like a cat in that way, but like, in the sexy way and not the heart melting adorable way. 

Prompto’s thumb wiggled under his panties so it could smooth over his perineum, (just as equally smooth as the rest of him) as he pushed another finger inside him. “Have you played with your ass alone in that time?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” Glado huffed, though that immediately turned into a moan when Prompto crooked his fingers just right. “Oh fuck, do that again.” Prompto did that again, and even though he was under his skirt, he could feel the way his back arched and the low husky moan rumbled right through his body. 

“I’m going to fuck your brain out of your ass,” Prompto said, in complete seriousiness, and stood by it even when Gladio laughed and asked, “ _What?_ ” He moved on, “You didn’t answer the question.”

Gladio grunted, his hips rolling back into his fingers in his first sign of impatience. He was always impatient though, and always wanted what was the bigger of Prompto’s dicks, so he would have to deal with being properly prepared for it. “Couple of times.” Gladio finally admitted. Promptos’ fingers twitched inside of him, not meaning to brush against his prostate again, but doing so anyways. Gladio’s moan was porn worthy, and kept him talking. “Thinking about you in that blue lingerie piece you teased me with.”

“I don’t know if it counts as teasing if I let you cum all over it.” That was an awkward trip to the dry cleaners. Either way, he rewarded him with another press to his prostate and this time his moan was whiny.

“ _Prompto_.” Gladio wasn’t grabbing at him yet, but Prompto knew his time was limited. Honestly, though, it didn’t matter. Gladio was prepared, and he was ready to live up to his promise to fuck his brains out of his ass. 

“I got you.” One more kiss to his inner thigh, and then Prompto was getting out from under his skirt. He made the mistake of just _looking_ one more time, and Gladio looked so damn good. He was all loose and flushed, hair starting to escape out of its ponytail and a hand right on his chest. It was clear that Gladio was touching himself, pinching at his nipples as Prompto was spreading him open. “Holy fuck, you’re sexy.” Prompto made to reach between his own legs, but stopped himself. He had already gotten his, it was time for him to be selfless. “Let me do a photoshoot later?”

“ _Prompto_.” This time Gladio went to grab at him, but Prompto beat him to it by holding that hand in his, and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

“Sorry, sorry! You’re right, later.” For now, he had this spread in front of him and you can bet your ass he was going to indulge. He got his knees under him, grabbing at Gladio’s leg and pulling it up until the man got the hint and hooked his ankle against his shoulder.

“I really don’t bend that way.” Gladio said, as if he wasn’t able to do it easily enough with his other leg bent and open. 

“I really like the fact that you still have your heels on.” Prompto admitted, running his hands over the straps as he lubed up his strap. “Do you want to change it?”

This time, when Gladio reached out, he was able to grab onto Prompto’s arm. “No, I want you inside me.” He pulled him forward, as if this would _ever_ be a chore, and Prompto giggled. 

“As you command, my princess.” He lined himself up, and pressed in. 

“Finally,” Gladio was up on one elbow, one hand holding the skirt up and so they could both see Prompto press inside. Gladio wasn’t usually such a brat in bed, but maybe the whole ‘royalty’ thing was getting to him. Prompto didn't want to discourage it because he really loved it when he got like this, but he still ‘punished’ him with a tiny roll of his hips. Gladio’s moan was very much worth it, and made it hard for Prompto to not just want to start going ham on that ass.

“Oh fuck, Gladio, why do you have to be so hot taking me in?” Prompto was just about halfway now, and it was so hot to see the way he so easily took him. He bit his lip, but that didn’t stop the little moan that came out when Gladio bucked his hips against him, silently telling him to _speed it up_. “You’re making it really hard to not just fuck you for all I can.”

“Then don’t.” Gladio bucked his hips again, and Prompto _squeaked_ at how much of his strap was just forced into the man. “Didn’t you say you were going to fuck my brain out my ass?” Another roll of his hips, and they were flesh to flesh, with nothing going on in Prompto’s head but angry, horny gibberish. “Pretty sure it's still in my head right now, wondering what the hell happened to your confidence.” 

Yeah, yeah, okay, this little shit. Prompto leaned forward, putting his hand on Gladio’s stomach and pulling back a little, just to slap back in. By the way Gladio’s eyes rolled back for a second, it was clear he was gunning for something hard and fast. Prompto could do that. “Just remembered that you’re the one who asked for this, princess.”

So he started. There wasn’t any build up, as soon as he knew that Gladio was serious with what he wanted he was fucking into him without mercy. Course he was still watching his face the whole time, to make sure that he was really okay with it, but Gladio was _living_. He had his head pressed back against the pillows, throat exposed and chest heaving. He was already a mess of grunts and words. Mostly ‘fuck!’ and ‘Yeah that, there, keep going!’. It wasn’t long before they were both sweating, Prompto panting as he worked. He could barely get any words out, but when Gladio let out a rather loud moan he couldn’t help but say, “you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

This was immediately one up’d by Gladio demanding, “fuck me from behind!”

Well, he asked so nicely.

They switched positions, with Gladio wasting no time getting on his knees, ass up and face down. Obviously Prompto loved the position where he could see his face and watch his expressions and the way he drooled as he fucked him. This sight though, with his open hole all ready and displayed for him, skirt fanned out around his smooth muscled legs, and his tone back stretching out in front of him, with only the gold delicate lace of his bra breaking that up? It was hard to remain selfless, as Prompto kind of just wanted to hump against his leg and get himself off again. He didn’t, and instead got himself into position behind him, and sunk right back in. 

This time, he didn’t immediately start fucking him like before, instead opting to start with a deep and steady rolls of his hips. From the way Gladio moaned, he didn’t seem to mind, especially when Prompto leaned forward, and started to kiss at his back. “Does that feel good, my princess?” 

He got a low moan back in answer. Prompto was hoping for words, though, and Gladio did get a suitable punishment this time. Prompto smacked at his ass, which made Gladio jump, but his louder moan came right after. “Fuck, yes, it feels so good.”

Prompto hummed, soothing his fingers over where he had smacked, and feeling the way Gladio rumbled. “So you don’t want me to go faster?” 

Glado grunted, reaching back to cup a cheek and pull himself wider. Prompto felt like he was just about to ascend over how god damn sexy he was when he answered, “Go faster. I want to cum on your dick.”

Prompto was really regretting the fact that he didn’t bring any extra toys. If he had an egg vibe he could have put in himself while he was fucking Gladio he would probably be on his way to a third orgasm from just that and his words alone. He reminded himself again that this wasn’t about him and that he really shouldn’t be complaining about being able to fuck his _far too sexy boyfriend_. “Since you asked so nicely.” He sped up, waiting until Glaido was moaning before he smacked at his other ass cheek, just to even things out. The man interrupted himself with a groan that was almost a sob, and Prompto wanted to make this man’s whole world. 

“Tell me what else you want, baby.” Prompto said, as if Gladio hadn’t been reduced to a babbling mess. His head was turned to the side, so Prompto could only see half of his face, but his eye was nearly rolled back into his head, and he was definitely drooling. That was a giant boost to his ego, and had him all smug when he asked, “Do you want me to go harder? Faster?”

Gladio moaned, then gasped and Prompto went back to try and hit that spot that got this new noise out of him. Apparently he found it quick because for a full minute Gladio either couldn’t remember he had asked a question, or was trying to answer, but kept cutting himself off by how naturally vocal he was. “ _Harder_.” He managed, though the word was immediately followed up by what was just a notch under what most would consider a yell. Apparently, that was enough that he was able to find his voice again. “Fuck fuck, yeah, like that, keep going, I’m almost there. Come on.” Oh yeah, Prompto was going to give it to him. He leaned forwards, but just enough that he could get a hand on the back of his neck, ‘holding him down’ as he fucked him harder. Gladio was basically twice his size and could throw him off from pretty much any position, but that wasn’t the point. The man _sobbed_ and Prompto knew he was close, from the way his hips were twitching and moving like crazy. 

“I don’t think I ever met a princess that liked dick so much.” Prompto coo’d, even though he wasn’t sure if Gladio could even hear him. “So much so that I know you can cum completely untouched.” He gave his ass another slap, and that seemed to be it. Gladio came with a _scream_ , whole body twitching and clutching. Prompto couldn’t even see all of him, but the sight was _amazing_. So good that he didn’t even care that Gladio had clutched so hard he thought he broke his dick. That didn’t end up being the case, though, as he managed to pull out when Gladio had calmed down, and worked on getting his strap off.

“That was so good, baby.” As soon as the thing was discarded, he was gently guiding out of his position. After sex, Gladio _loved_ to cuddle, and he knew he loved it even more if it was after an especially hard orgasm. Once he laid down next to him and had the man settled in his arms, he was kissing at his sweaty forehead, his cheeks, his nose and chin. “You’re so sexy, it was so great to watch, I love how you let me fuck you like that.”

Gladio just hummed, though it was pleased, and he twisted his body so that he could better cuddle with the man. He was a little _too_ eager to cuddle, though, Prompto squeaked as he put a good amount of his weight on him. He was lucid enough, though that he seemed to understand the problem, and he grunted again as he rolled back a little. “Mm, sorry babe.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto wiggled a hand up to his hair, so he could pull the elastic out and get his fingers in it. Gladio hummed again, very pleased, and melted into his touch. “After watching that, you can crush me to death and I couldn’t complain.”

Gladio laughed at that, tilting his head down so he could give him a kiss. “Definately the best sex I’ve had while in costume.” He paused himself to snuggle in closer, his hand wondering over Prompto’s equally sweaty skin. “Probably the worst role play we’ve done.” Prompto was already laughing, but Gladio wasn’t done. “We didn’t get any backstory in, our character development made no sense. I didn’t get to use my staff _once_ \--”

“Okay, okay!” Prompto was slapping at him to get him to stop, though Gladio was just laughing at him, and having a grand old time being a _jerk_. “I didn’t realize these would be so heavily criticized!” Prompto kissed at his face though, to show him that he could never really be mad at him. “Fine! Then you can take the lead on the next big one!”

“Maybe I will.” Gladio said with a big jerky smirk, though Prompto was more willing to forgive him when his hand started to go down between his legs. “Meanwhile, you want one more orgasm?”

Prompto very much did.


	4. Happy Role Play Ending ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take an important next step!

The smell of pizza had just entered the room when Prompto’s phone rang. Gladio gave him a weird look, but Prompto still cursed and fumbled to get his phone off the bedside table. “It’s Luna.” He announced, and picked up once Gladio made the motion for him to do so. 

“Hey Luna! You’re on speaker, Gladio’s here, too!” 

“Hey.” Gladio had put the pizzas on their wardrobe and went to join Prompto where he was lounging on the bed. 

“ _Hello_.” There was always something about Luna, where she always sounded so refined and proper. It was more than obvious that she and Noctis were in love, but sometimes Prompto wondered how she ended up with a guy like Noctis. Then again, she wasn’t the one that watched him get super drunk and make out with a fish. That might have been the main difference. “ _This is a very short notice but may I come see you two tomorrow?_ ”

“Yeah, of course!” That was a knee jerk reaction that had Prompto saying it, but with a pause he looked over at Gladio. “Wait, are you going to be here tomorrow?”

“Should be back around six.” Gladio was laying behind him and decided that they might as well be cuddling since he was here. He was just wrapping an arm around Prompto as he continued, “I can pick up something on the way and we can have dinner together. Sound good?”

“ _Sounds wonderful!_ ” There was the sound of the door opening on the other side and Luna’s voice turned a little faster. “ _Thank you, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, have a good night._ ”

“Bye Luna!” The call ended and the two of them just lay there. The interruption in the night had turned the two of them lazy, it seemed.

“Wonder what that was about.” Gladio thought aloud, which got a hum and a yawn from his boyfriend.

“Guess we’ll figure it out tomorrow.” Prompto said, absentmindedly rubbing Gladio’s arm. 

They laid there for probably way too long, with the smell of their pizza cooling from across the room. Gladio was comfortable, and had a pretty good idea he knew the answer, but he still asked, “so we having sex or…?”

Prompto hummed to show that he was listening, his fingers idly playing with the sheer robe he had on. “Kind of just want to eat that pizza and pass out for the next like, twelve hours.”

“Alright.” Gladio slowly got up on his feet and immediately his hands went to the button on his ‘sexy’ slightly too tight pants. “Then I’m taking this off. Next time I’m just buying that delivery man costume online.”

Prompto _whined_ , dramatically reaching out to him without even trying to get off the bed. “Nooooo those ones won’t look like you’re about to pop out of them at any time.” Gladio gave him a look but Prompto kept going, “Can’t you at least _try_ to flex out of some of your old clothes?”

Gladio laughed, and pulled off his clothes to the tone of Prompto’s faint ‘noooooo’. He threw his shirt at him in retaliation and went to the door now in only his briefs and pizza in hand. “Maybe not on my cheat day, you coming or what?” 

Prompto grumbled, but he eventually slipped off his robe and went to join Gladio for this impromptu briefs only pizza party. “Fine but you better not fart on me tonight.”

Gladio was chackling like some villain when he said, “then you shouldn’t have ordered extra cheese!”

\--

Luna wasn’t even showing yet, but she was _glowing_. Noctis had seemed so happy to tell them about the pregnancy, but apparently it wasn’t going as well behind the scenes. The fact that Luna was, well, doing pregnant lady stuff, seemed to be a point of contention between her and Noctis, who took the news that he was going to be a father as well as a truck that met a brick wall. Luna was trying to help him out, but just a few weeks in and even she was sick of it. As she was telling Prompto and Gladio on her couch on that chilly fall afternoon: 

“I haven’t been able to so much as get up and get myself a glass of water without him right on my behind.” She sighed loudly, before picking up Prompto’s wine glass (she had asked him to pour it) just so she could take a deep sniff of it. Apparently it was calming to her, as evidenced by her shoulders dropping a little. “I haven’t seen him this wound up since the first time we shared a bed together.” 

“Are we talking about the same Noctis who cried over your kitten for almost two weeks straight?” Gladio chripped, from where he was awkwardly sitting at the dining table closer to the kitchen. He liked Luna, but he felt as if he didn’t know her enough to fill the role that Prompto had; rubbing her shoulder and agreeing with her ravings. 

Luna sighed just as loudly, putting the wine glass down with an audible ‘tink’ and letting her head fall back against the couch. “If I might ask.” She said, somehow still sounding very proper even though her whole body language had just given up. “Was he this way when you were together, Prompto?”

“Hey, whoa!” Prompto put his hands up in surrender, his smile and chuckle nervous. “Is that something that we’re talking about now? I thought that was something that we didn’t talk about!” He looked over at Gladio, who shrugged and gave him a look that said ‘what are you looking at me for?’ This wasn’t news to him, and he didn’t really care if they talked about it.

“Noctis doesn’t like to talk about it, but I don’t mind.” Luna rolled her head over so that she could look at Prompto, and put a comforting hand on his knee. “If it makes you uncomfortable we very much don’t have to, but I will admit to being curious.” There was a, ah, pregnant pause, and it was clear that Luna had more to say to that. So they both just stared at her, until her cheeks turned pink and she admitted. “And, well, please keep this between us but...this last week I believe the pregnancy hormones have made me...crave...intimacy.”

Gladio, who had spent that morning dressed up like a sexy mailman shared a look with Prompto, who had played the role of the sexy trophy husband who was looking for a ‘person to fill the hole their neglectful husband had left behind’. Kind of an offshoot for the role play they didn’t go through the day before.

“So I thought I would purchase some erotic clothing to hopefully end this dry spell that has happened between us since we found out the news, however…” Luna looked like she needed a moment, so they said nothing when she discreetly wiped at the corner of her eye and rubbed at her temple. “When he saw me, all he said was ‘that’s going to be hard to sleep in, huh?’”

“ _GIRL!_ ” Prompto called at the same time Gladio yelled, “WHAT?”

“Yes!” Luna threw her arms up, sitting up straight and looking validated. “Thank you! It was very shocking! I barely even wanted to look at him after that, and he kept asking what he did wrong, as if I would have put that on just to _sleep_.”

“Hold that thought.” Gladio stood, looking angry in a way that was kind of making Prompto ‘crave some intimacy’, too. “I’m gonna go beat his ass.” 

“No! No!” Luna was up, laughing as she went to wound her arm around Gladio to stop him, even though he hadn’t moved an inch towards the door. “Perhaps another time, though for now I’ve more than pleased knowing that’s an offer available to me.” She winked at him, and pulled him back towards the couch so that he could sit next to her. Gladio, who was always a sucker for pretty people pulling him places, followed willingly.

“Thank you. Truely.” Luna did look better, smiling in a way that really showed off the pregnancy glow. “I don’t mean to complain. Noct is a darling husband, but…”

“Sometimes he had the emotional range of a toddler?” Prompto had been taking little tiny sips of his wine all night, but this one was very pointed. “You can complain! Noct can be a brat sometimes and he should totally be worshiping his beautiful wife when she dresses up for him.”

Luna was _giggling_ and blushing and it was a much better look on her then the sad annoyance. “Is that speaking from experience?” The look in her eyes was mischievous when she glanced over at Gladio though Prompto barely blinked. “Yeah! I can say with one hundred percent certainty that when my significant other dresses up for me I appreciate it way more!”

“That’s true.” Gladio said that without thinking and only after it was out of his mouth did he wonder if Luna would find offense to it. She did not, and actually laughed a little again, though this one sounded fond. 

“I hope this isn't too forward of me. Though if it is I now have a pregnancy to blame." That got a laugh and encouraged her to keep going. "I remember the first time I truly came to depend on you two was on my wedding day.” (There had been a tiny rip on her dress, and apparently her brother had been useless in knowing how to help her. So Prompto was sent to help and he grabbed Gladio then grabbed Iris, who always had an emergency sewing kit on hand. It wasn’t a perfect fix but it never showed up in the pictures, and Luna thanked them both a hundred times more than they thought they deserved for not doing any of the work.) “It makes me hope that when you two reach that point I may also be there for you.”

Gladio and Prompto looked at each other and they both got sheepish. They had talked about it, of course. Before they were even serious they had sat down to talk about what they wanted in the future. Gladio had laid out that he wanted marriage and kids in his future, and if he didn’t, it was a deal breaker. Prompto was a little hesitant at first, and for an awkward few weeks he thought that was a red flag. Thankfully, they sat down to talk again before anything drastic happened, and everything got sorted out. Prompto also wanted marriage and kids just didn’t want to get pregnant. Gladio didn’t give a shit if his children were biologically his, and he told Prompto just that.

That conversation was almost four years ago, and at this point they both knew they were going to get married. As Prompto had put it at one point ‘the only thing we’re missing were the rings and the party.’

“It’ll happen!” It was Prompto who recovered first, and he adjusted so that he could lay his arm across the sofa and toy with Gladio’s hair. “And when it does we’ll be counting on you!”

“Please Luna,” Gladio said as dramatically as he would allow himself around Luna (which wasn’t much) “Save our future wedding.” 

That got a laugh and they strayed into other topics. As of the case every time the topic of marriage came up, however, it stuck out in Gladio’s mind.

\--

Prompto’s favourite season was fall.

He said it was for a lot of reasons, though would also love to admit ‘I’m a basic bitch that loves pumpkin spice season.’ It was much deeper than that, though. He loved how beautiful the changing colours of nature were, he loved apple picking, dressing in layers, being able spend nights by their fire pit. There were a lot of reasons, which was probably why he was at his happiest and most relaxed as soon as the temperature would start cooling down.

Though as relaxed as he was it was also when he was the busiest. His second hobby, the photographer in him that was always present but usually never took too much of his time, ramped _up_. So not only did he have his day job and his side job but now he had _gigs_. Photography shoots, amateur model gigs, family photoshoots and sometimes even a wedding or two. He had jokingly called it his ‘season of passion’ and yeah, that translated to the bedroom, too. 

(Gladio very much supported it, though it was a little annoying the first year they had lived together. Sometimes, Prompto would offer their own backyard, which Gladio didn’t mind. However, he did mind when he forgot to tell him, and he would be in the middle of his workout, or just sunbathing, outside, all natural. He wasn’t shy, but he usually tended to avoid flashing strangers when he could.)

The negative side of this was that Gladio didn’t get to see Prompto as much, and obviously he missed him when there were long periods of only seeing him when he was running out or about to sleep. That, and there was another, kind of selfish reason why he wanted to get him all to himself for a bit, but he didn’t want to reveal what it was until the time was right. So Gladio made a plan.

He whined and pouted at him for weeks until Prompto finally gave in and invited him to go and take a hike together, just the two of them. Gladio agreed, and behind Prompto’s back, made his own plans. 

Thankfully the day of the hike was all clear skies, with enough of that autumn crispness in the air that didn’t leave them overheated as they hiked. Compared the other times they would both be in the mood for a serious hike, this one was easy, but it didn’t matter. They both knew that it was an excuse just to spend time with each other and talk in a way they hadn’t for what felt like a month. They lived together, yeah, but there wasn’t really the time for them to catch up to what they were both separately. Gladio was telling him about how his YouTube channel was getting a little bigger, and how he had been getting asked to show his boyfriends face already. Prompto meanwhile, was telling him about all the misadventures of his photography gigs, including his ‘battle’ with the mother of the groom at one of his wedding gigs.

By the time they made it to the top they were both laughing, breathless from all the chattering and physical activity. Where they were was the ‘top’ of the trail, which served as the halfway resting point. It was a small clearing with nothing but a rail and a bench, but that was all it needed. The _view_ was the real stand out, for from here they could see a seemingly endless line of trees, in all hues of greens and reds and oranges. It was gorgeous, and Gladio wasn’t surprised when Prompto immediately pulled out his camera to start taking pictures. If anything, he was counting on it. 

“Hey, you remember the first time we came here?” Gladio asked oh so casually, taking a drink of his water and stepping back to sit on the bench.

Prompto answered with an enthusiastic ‘mhm!’ but stayed focused on his photography. Perfect. “It was when we were checking out our place, right? Princess was with us!” He paused if only to findle with his settings, but was completely obvious to the way that Gladio was subtly pushing himself off the bench. “I said that I could see myself coming back here in the fall, and wow, guess we’ve been doing that for the last, what, two years now?” 

Settings changed, Prompto went back to shooting, and definitely didn’t notice Gladio behind him, searching in his pocket on his knee. “Remember what I said?”

Prompto snorted. “Of course I do! You said”--and at this point he deepened his voice to try and sound more like Gladio--”’Baby, if you want to come here every year, just make sure you bring me until we can’t walk anymore.’ You know, like the silly handsome romantic you are!” Prompto was giggling, and Gladio knew that this was it.

His heart was pounding in his ears, his hands sweaty and shaking, and yet, he felt like this was perfect, as if this was exactly what he wanted and where he needed to be. He opened up the box, and opened his mouth to tell Prompto to turn around when--

“Oh! That reminds me! I have another idea for a role play I wanted to talk about!”

Gladio’s mouth shut with an audible click, eyes wide and heart feeling as if it had just stopped. Oblivious, Prompto continued, “I want to be the sexy successful photographer while you are my amature model trying to make a name for yourself!”

“Ah, yeah.” Gladio was rooted to the spot, not sure if he should try to get up or just, he didn’t know. He was still trying to push past the shock and _think_ while Prompto was still talking. “Yeah, I know, I don’t have the details yet, and I’m going to have to think of a better plot to meet up with your high standards, but--” It was then that Prompto turned around, and Gladio was still just, on one knee, box open and all, but with a little bit of a panicked grimace on his face.

Prompto screamed loud enough that the birds on trees flew off.

“Oh--Oh no Gladdy, you, you’re--and I’m--!” Prompto seemed to realize what had happened, and he was so mortified he seemed to forget he was holding his camera, and almost whacked himself in the face with it. “Oh gods! Oh gods oh gods--!”

Gladio didn’t know what exactly Prompto was freaking out about, but seeing him freak out at all knocked him out of his stupor. He reached out one hand, and got more of his bearings back when Prompto took it. “Hey, no it’s fine. That’s just us.” He had a whole speech he had prepared, but that was out the window now. He hadn’t thought that Prompto would bring their sex life into this, but dammit, he was going to roll with it. “ Without you, I never would have thought about doing most of this stuff. Amazon Princess? Sexy horse man? That whole chasing Princess around the room?” Prompto laughed, his smile wide and his eyes shiny. Gladio took that as a good sign and continued.

“You’re spontaneous, and you taught me how to not take myself so seriously. You make me want to be a better man, and there is nothing more amazing in my life than being able to wake up next to you everyday.” Prompto was crying now, but that was okay, he was just about there, too. “I want to be with you, I want to know whatever crazy plays you’ll come up with for us in the future, I want to be your husband.” Okay, yeah, now he was crying, too. “Prompto Argentum, will you marry me?”

“ _YES!_ ” The answer came out as more of a sob before Prompto was launching himself at him. Gladio caught him easily, holding him tight as Prompto kept yelling into his shoulder. “Yes yes yes yes a million times yes!! Oh gods!!” 

Gladio could say with certainty that he had never been happier in his whole life. He wanted to put that across, but he was too busy just crying into Prompto's shoulder, and even eventually pulling away enough so he could kiss him. “Oh, oh! The ring, the ring!” Prompto pulled back, but only so he could hold his left hand out expectedly. Gladio, still kind of overwhelmed with the emotion of his now _fiance_ saying yes, stared at him for a moment before he remembered what he was talking about. “Oh!”

Prompto was laughing and rubbing the tears away from his face as Gladio got the ring out and slipped it right onto his finger. It was a simple silver band, broken up only by the small opal stones throughout. It fit _perfectly_ and the pride welled up in Gladio’s chest when Prompto held his hand out to admire it. At least it was, until his brow furrowed a little and he mumbled, “shoot” under his breath. Gladio’s heart stilled. “What?”

“Nothing, well, ah…” Prompto chuckled almost nervously from where he was now just in Gladio’s lap. “So, I uh, bought you a ring too.” His words were out in a rush, but even his little embarrassed smile looked absolutely delighted. “But I left it back at home.”

Gladio let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved that it wasn’t something, well, _more_. Once the words sunk in though he _laughed_ , utterly overjoyed. “You mean we were this close to having a double proposal?”

“We were so close!” Prompto sounded so put out, but he was laughing too, wrapping his arms around Gladio again and just needing to be close. Eventually, though, he calmed down enough to ask one more question. “So, can I propose to you when you wear that really nice see through nightie that I--”

“Why don’t we save that for the honeymoon.” Gladio compromised, bringing him in for another kiss. “Think up something good for when I can officially call you my husband, yeah?”

Yeah, Prompto could very much do that.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope it as as fun to read as it was to write!! There are a lot of other talented people in this Big Bang as well, so if you're up to it please check out the collection!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
